Gohan Growing Up
by Makankosoppo
Summary: Gohan goes to High School! How will he handle this brand new challenge, will he go as the gold fighter or Saiyaman, how many people are going to question his hair!
1. A Mother's Worry

Disclaimer: The following is a fan based parody, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama please support the official release.

This is my first Fanfic so yea….

Characters slightly OC

No Buu

I wouldn't have even been a DBZ fan without Team Four Star so I got inspiration from them

* * *

 **Summary:**

Gohan goes to High School! How will he handle this brand new challenge, will he go as the gold fighter or Saiyaman, how many people are going to question his hair!?

Chapter One: A Mother's Worry

 _ **Christmas**_

"I can't believe everyone managed to show up to the party, even Piccolo came" Gohan said to his mom as he picked up Goten who was asleep.

"I was surprised as well but I think we should stay the night here, I'm sure Bulma won't mind" said ChiChi realizing Goten was passed out from the party.

"Alright mom if you say so" Gohan says as he carries Goten upstairs to the guest rooms.

"Gohan"

"Yes mom?" Gohan turns to face his mother

"Um nothing I'll tell you in the morning" said ChiChi as she follows Gohan up to the guest room.

 _ **The Next Morning:**_

ChiChi wakes up first and she peeks over to her two sons sleeping soundly together. She smiles, even if one of them is the strongest in the universe she would gladly do anything to help her family.

She goes through her daily routine and then proceeds to go downstairs in order to find Bulma.

"Hey Bulma you feeling better after last night?" said ChiChi.

"Well I'm hungover but I'm as good as I can be" said Bulma as her robot servant gives her some coffee and she takes a sip.

"That's good" said ChiChi. She sighs, "Bulma do you think I should send Gohan to public school?"

Bulma puts down her coffee, "I mean he's a smart kid a little awkward but smart. However he does need to see more people his age. The closest person his age is Trunks" she laughs.

"That's what I was thinking, but I'm not sure how he would react, but at the same time I want him to be happy, but at the same time this would help him get into college, but at the same tim-"

"ChiChi" Bulma interrupts. "Gohan's growing sometimes you need to let him, you can't baby him forever. Let's both go talk to him about it later today so then we can enroll him this coming January if possible."

"You're right Bulma" said ChiChi. She takes a deep breath. "My baby is growing, I just have to accept that."

* * *

 ** _ **Later that day…**_**

"Goten it's time to wake up" said Gohan as he shakes his little brother awake.

"Okay, okay I will" groans Goten.

"I guess you shouldn't have challenged Trunks to a candy eating contest huh" said Gohan smiling.

"Yeah, maybe but I won and that's what really matters" smiled Goten.

"Oh Goten, never change" Gohan then walks downstairs where he finds his mother and Bulma sitting on the couch facing the staircase. "Um good morning?" Gohan says in confusion.

"Gohan, do you want to be a scholar?" asked ChiChi. Normally she would say that with fire in her eyes but this time it was different.

Gohan gulped at the question but then he realized. His mother is giving him a choice, freedom, and she never did that. "Of course mom, I know you forced books and learning onto me at a young age but I do want to further my education" said Gohan sincerely.

"Well in that case Gohan" Bulma stands up "You are going to have to go to High School."

Gohan paused. "Um okay."

ChiChi and Bulma look at him. ChIchi speaks first "Thank goodness I was so worried you wouldn't want to go" she walks up to Gohan and hugs him. "I just wanted what was best for you but I was worried I was forcing you to do something you didn't want."

"Mom it's okay well where am I going to go to school?" asks Gohan as he pulls away from ChiChi's hug.

"Probably not West City" Bulma speaks up "We don't want the whole city finding out your connection with Capsule Corporation. How about Orange Star City? It's the closest to Mt Paozu."

"We'll look into it" said ChiChi happily.

Goten comes running down the stairs. "Mom can we eat before we go pleaaaaaase" Goten begged.

Gohan, Bulma, and ChiChi laugh. "Of course sweetie" says ChiChi as she makes her way to the kitchen.


	2. Satan City Part One

Chapter 2: Satan City Part One

 **January 2nd, Monday**

Gohan sits on the floor meditating. One of the main activities Gohan has done for the past 7 years. Train, study and meditate made up a lot of his schedule, but ChiChi hasn't forced him to study since their talk during Christmas, so Gohan decided to meditate more. ' _So today is the day we go to Orange Star City'_ Gohan thought.

"All right boys get your jackets on because it's time to go" said ChiChi as she starts putting on a sweater and then a jacket.

"Alright mom" said Gohan knowing that he can use his ki to keep himself warm, but he puts on a jacket anyways to make his mother happy.

"I've never been at that city before mom, why are we going?" asks Goten trying to cover his hair in a beanie to no avail.

"Well Goten, Gohan here" she looks over at Gohan putting on his jacket, "He's going to High School so we are going to find out which is the perfect one for him."

"But mom what am I going to do without my big brother" asks Goten sadly.

"Don't worry about it little guy" said Gohan putting his little brother on his shoulder. "I'll make sure to play with you whenever I can, I'll teach you how to fly if you want"

"Wow really" asks Gohan happily. "Okay Gohan"

"Alright, everyone ready?" ChiChi and Goten nod their heads. "Good" Gohan takes a deep breath "NIMBUS" The cloud comes soaring from the mountain. "Alright mom I'll just fly next to you guys"

"Alright Gohan, Goten make sure to keep me warm" said ChiChi hopping onto the nimbus cloud.

"Yes mom" said Goten sitting in front of his mother.

"And away we go" said Gohan as both he and the cloud takeoff.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bulma sips her coffee "I probably should have told them that it's no longer called Orange Star City and they named it after that one guy" she puts down her coffee next to her buttered toast "What was his name Hercules? Well they'll find out sooner or later"

"Earth woman why are you eating soap?" asks Vegeta remembering his past experience with yellow animal fat.

"Vegeta we've gone over this, not all animal fat is soap" Bulma sighs, but then smiles remembering Vegeta in that pink shirt.

"Earthlings are so confusing" said Vegeta stealing her toast.

 **30 minutes later with the Son family**

"Look mom there's the city" Goten points out.

"You're right Goten lets land outside so no one gets suspicious" said ChiChi.

"What does that mean" asks Goten.

"Goten remember the talk we had about hiding your powers in public" Said Gohan. "It's kind of like that, we don't want people to panic or worse"

"Okay" said Goten as they land.

"We have 2 High Schools to look at" says ChiChi pulling out a pamphlet from her purse. "I did my research and only two are even worth considering for my baby boy"

"Aw mom please try not to embarrass me" said Gohan rubbing the back of his head.

"No promises now let's go t-" she stops looking at the huge billboard in front of them. "Satan City" she reads, she takes a deep breath.

"Mom you and I both know what he did was best for us all" said Gohan knowing his mother's feelings for the man on the billboard "I'm over it and you should be as well.". Gohan since then has made peace with what he did and decided to look at the bright side.

"His hair looks funny" said Goten staring at the billboard.

ChiChi sighs "You're right let's just head over to" she looks at the pamphlet "Battlefield High School. Maybe when this is over I can do a little shopping. Even if the city has a silly name it does seem like they aren't lacking in the shopping department."

"Mom if we go shopping can I get a new toy" asks Gohan with a sparkle in his eye.

"We'll see" said ChiChi as she begins walking with her sons to the school.

 **One Hour Later…**

The Son family exits the school.

"Well I guess it's possible to be overqualified for a school" said ChiChi looking over at Gohan.

"Yeah no kidding mom they should have a sign out front saying we aren't as good as Orange Star High School" said Gohan.

"Mom why did that one man start crying when you yelled at him, even I don't do that anymore" said Gohan happily since he was finally able to leave the school.

"Don't worry about it sweetie" she stops to get money out of her purse "I'll go over to Orange Star High School on my own I've taken up too much time anyways so why don't you two go get something to eat. You know how to find me when you're done" said ChiChi while winking.

"Alright, Bye Mom" said the two Son boys as they saw their mother walk away.

"C'mon Gohan I want to see what food this city has" said Gohan trying to drag his brother by the arm.

Both the boys walk to a shopping center where a bunch of restaurants were located. As they were walking across the street they heard something approaching with their saiyan hearing. "Gohan what is that?" asks Goten. Before Gohen can even answer a car sped down the road not caring if anyone gets hurt.

Gohan frowns and picks up Goten and runs to the sidewalk. "Goten wait here I'm going to go deal with this" said Gohan but before he can do anything a jet copter flies by chasing after the car followed by a couple of police cars. The jet copter hits the criminals in the car spinning them off the road while the police car surrounds them.

"Well I guess it's all under control now" said Gohan watching the situation unfold.

"Wow that was cool" said Goten. He then looks over at Gohan "Can we go eat now please?"

"Sure squirt, nothing to see here" said Gohan looking over at the criminals being handcuffed and moved to the police car.


	3. Satan City Part Two

Chapter 3: Satan City Part Two

"Wow Gohan that was good but not as good as mom's cooking" said Goten rubbing his stomach.

"You said it squirt" said Gohan. "I bet mom will be happy with the fact we brought her some food from the restaurant." ' _I wonder how her trip to Orange Star High School went. This city is nice, I wouldn't mind coming to this city over and over again.'_

"GOHAN" screamed Goten into his older brother's ear.

"Ow ow ow jeez was that really necessary" said Gohan rubbing his ear.

"You weren't paying attention so I had to yell. Let's go find mom, I want to play with Icarus back home" said Goten

"Alright squirt let's go find mom" said Gohan

 **Meanwhile…**

"Well thank you for your time madam, just have him come by this Thursday in order to take some entrance exams" said a man, in a blue suit with short brown hair, handing over papers to ChiChi in order for her to sign.

"I'll be sure to tell him, he's a smart boy he'll do great." said ChiChi. "Thank you for your time." She grabs her purse in order to get ready. "I'm sure he will be a great addition to the school."

"You know you told me earlier that you were a widow..." ChiChi looks at the man who began speaking more nervously. "A-And I was wondering if y-you wanted t-too…"

"I am loyal to my husband whether he is dead or not" said ChiChi glaring at the man. "You flirt with me again and there's no guarantee you'll stay alive."

The man sweats "Oh I'm sorry ma'am it won't happen again have a nice day" he speed walks away trying not to upset the very scary woman glaring at him. ' _What a scary woman hopefully it doesn't run in the family, there's enough delinquents at this school already.'_

"I wonder how the boys are doing… Oh I can't wait to tell Gohan the good news." said ChiChi walking out of the high school.

"Mooooooom we found you" ChiChi looks up and is suddenly embraced by her tiny son."We brought you some food too."

"Aw how sweet of you two" she looks over to Gohan. "Say hello to your new school Gohan" she said pointing to the school, she then motions her sons to follow her. "You two didn't do anything out of the ordinary, right" she asks while walking down the street.

"We were good, um where are we going" asks Gohan following his mother. "You're going shopping aren't you"

"Well of course you can't expect me to go back empty handed. I did get you into that school" said ChiChi winking. "We're going to the mall, I want to get a lot of shopping done so that way I don't have to come back to this horribly named city."

"Do we have to stay together the entire time at the mall" asks Goten "Because I really want to go home."

"Just a little longer Goten but if it makes you happy you can explore with Gohan at the mall, you can get that toy you were talking about earlier" said ChiChi trying to convince Goten to stay in Satan City.

"Wow really okay mom I'll go with Gohan to get my toy" said Goten excited that he would be getting a new toy. "Gohan we're here let's gooooo" said Goten running off into the mall.

"Well I guess I should chase after him" said Gohan preparing to chase him down.

"Okay sweetie you know the drill when you're done find me" said ChiChi sighing at her son running off. _Should I bring out the frying pan for this? Maybe._

"Alright mom see ya later" said Gohan leaving ChiChi alone.

ChiChi smiles "Shopping time." She said as she walks off into the mall.

As she walks in two men dressed in dark clothing are leaning around in the corner of the entrance scoping out the entire area. "Hey Seth I got an idea."

"What is it Rob" said Seth all annoyed.

"I'm going to go now hear me out… rob that ladies purse" said Rob trying not to laugh while pointing at ChiChi who just entered a store at the mall. "She's alone so it's perfect."

"If that wasn't such a good idea i'd slap you." said Seth. "Alright when she comes out the that store I'll distract her while you snatch her purse."

 **15 minutes later…**

"Do you like your new toy Goten" said Gohan looking over at Goten playing with his toy all happily. "Well you sit there squirt I'm going to use the bathroom try not to run off" said Gohan walking into the restroom.

"Okay" said Goten half paying attention but fully focused on his new toy. He looks to his right and he sees his mother a good 50 feet away "Hey that's mom, I wonder who that guy in front of her is" he then sees a similarly dressed man creeping up on the side his mother's purse is on. "I don't like this" he puts his toy away and walks over to his mother.

"No I do not want to subscribe to whatever magazine you are offer- HEY" exclaimed ChiChi as she realizes her purse has been snatched and the both men start running. "Oh no you don't" grabbing the man we know as Seth and flipping him onto the ground. Rob keeps running towards the exit but then all he hears is…

"GIVE BACK MY MOMMY'S PURSE" Rob turns his head to see a kid leaping at least 10 feet towards him, tackling him onto the ground. Rob's head lands first and he is immediately knocked out. Goten grabs the purse and runs over to his mom. "Mom are you okay" asks Goten handing ChiChi her purse.

"Oh of course Goten I was just dealing with this man here" she points to the unconscious Seth on the floor. "I'll go talk to security and you go get Gohan, I've had enough of this city today." she said walking over to the mall cop staring in disbelief.

Goten runs over to Gohan who was just leaving the bathroom. "Big brother, Mom's purse got stolen and we beat some people up and I got her purse back" said Gohan proud of what he accomplished. Gohan stares in confusion and then notices the two unconscious men ' _What just happened'_ thought Gohan. "C'mon Gohan let's go Mom said we are leaving early." said Gohan trying to drag his brother away to his mother.

"But lady you have to stay and file a report to the poli-" said the mall cop before being interrupted by an enraged ChiChi.

"I EXPLAINED WHAT HAPPENED NOW I AM LEAVING" said ChiChi making the mall cop cower in fear. "Alright boys let's go" said ChiChi turning around facing her two sons. "I just want to lie down, this city can be so annoying."

"Well if you say so mom" said Gohan. He leans over and whispers "We should hurry so no questions us about how Goten was able to knock that man out." ChiChi nods and the Son family heads out the mall with everyone in the area staring at them.

 **Later that day at the Son residence…**

"You understand that Gohan" said ChiChi at the dinner table. After resting from her trip she was able to cook dinner for her family.

"Of course, Mom" said Gohan. "I'll do my best" he says while smiling.

"Oh and another thing" said ChiChi facing her son as Goten happily munches down on his food. "I know we were only there for a little bit but there seems to be a lot of crime in that city. So I want you to be safe."

"Mom you know they can't hurt me" said Gohan.

"Not what I meant, I want you to be safe about using your powers, we don't want people asking questions or getting suspicious" said ChiChi with concern. "That damn mall cop kept asking questions about Goten so we don't need anymore of that. Plus you aren't the best under social pressure."

Gohan rubs the back of his head "Well you're not wrong" said Gohan laughing nervously. "Okay Mom, I'll be careful and try my best to conceal my powers."

"Good, remember the exams are Thursday" said ChiChi. "I'm pretty sure you'll pass but it's all about first impressions."

Goten finishes his meal, "Will you teach me how to fly tomorrow big brother" said Goten.

"Sure" said Gohan shifting his focus back on his food. After Gohan finishes he goes upstairs to his room in order to meditate before bed. ' _School gets out in May and then starts up again In September. A year and a half in school but I guess I can graduate early'_ thought Gohan. _I can't wait for Thursday to go back to the city it was so exciting_. Finishing up with his meditation he decides to call it a day and falls asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter: Finally… Videl appears!


	4. Gohan in the Big City

Chapter 4: Gohan in the Big City

 **January 4th, Wednesday Afternoon**

"Well it seems like you've got flying down Goten" said Gohan watching his little brother zip around the air laughing.

"Wow Gohan this is so much fun I can't wait to show Trunks" said Goten floating down to the ground. "Hey Gohan aren't you going tomorrow to that place we went to on Monday" asked Goten.

"That's right Goten I'm going to take some tests so they can decide what classes to put me in" said Gohan.

"Wow you're so lucky because you're going to be by yourself in the big city" said Goten.

"Yeah but hopefully I won't stay too long, I don't want to run into any crime" said Gohan walking back to their house with Goten following. "We can't bring attention to ourselves because then they'll ruin our peaceful lives."

"Is that why you let that silly man take the credit for beating Cell" said Goten.

"Exactly" said Gohan walking into the house

"Gohan, remember you have to get there by 10 o'clock tomorrow" said ChiChi while sewing one of Gohan's gi's. "And tell Piccolo to teach you that clothes beam whatever I'm tired of sewing back your clothes whenever they're damaged."

"Alright mom I will try but no promises" said Gohan going to his room _Hmm I should visit Piccolo tomorrow at the lookout after my exams._

After preparing for bed the Son family all go to their respective rooms and have a good night's sleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

' _Early bird gets the worm'_ thought Gohan getting dressed and then washing his face.

"Gohan, Goten breakfast is ready" called ChiChi from the kitchen. The two boys come in and start eating but not before thanking their mother for the food. After breakfast Gohan puts on a jacket in order in order to leave.

' _This is probably smart I don't want people coming up to me asking how I can stay warm'_ thought Gohan. "Alright bye Mom, bye Goten" said Gohan.

"Byeeee" said ChiChi and Goten who were cleaning up the table.

"NIMBUS" Gohan yelled, after a moment he can see the puffy cloud flying down. He gets on it and then starts flying away. ' _Man I don't think I'll never get used to this view, it's amazing'_ thought Gohan.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Well here's my stop thank you" Nimbus said Gohan jumping off into the outskirts of Satan City. ' _Let's see I don't have to be there for another 30 minutes. I guess I can just walk around the city and explore'_ thought Gohan walking up the street. Being the well natured boy he is, he helped old lady cross the streets, helped someone carry a heavy box, and returned a guy's wallet that they dropped. ' _I guess it's nice being told thank you by strangers sometimes'_ thought Gohan. "Hmm ten minutes left well I guess I got to head over to the school now."

As soon as he said that a man sprinted right past Gohan and then turned at the corner of a building. Before Gohan could even respond a short girl with pigtails, a white shirt, and a determined look on her face came sprinting down towards Gohan as well. "OUTTA MY WAY" said the girl and immediately Gohan got out of the way watching the girl turn and follow the man from earlier.

"Well I guess I should do something" said Gohan getting out of plane sight and flying up the building scoping out where the two stranger went. ' _I should go super saiyan too so no one recognizes me later in case this gets to the public'_ thought Gohan remembering all the people he helped earlier. He turns super saiyan and flies to the direction of the two strangers.

The man turns into an alley "I think I lost her" he said breathing heavily "but I gotta keep movin" he starts running again and then a gold flash appears in front of him. "WAIT WHAT THE HE-" is all the man could say before being hit in the neck rendering him unconscious.

' _I should fly up and see what that girl does she seemed like a cop but she was so small'_ thought Gohan flying up to a building turning back to his normal state and out of sight.

"HA I FOUND Y- wait what" said the girl all confused. ' _How is he unconscious'_ thought the girl. She starts speaking into her watch "Subject is incapacitated I'm in an alley about half a mile from the bank the man robbed."

' _Oh she works for the police well I guess it's all taken care of, off to the exams'_ thought Gohan using his super speed to disappear towards the school.

The girl stayed looking at the man and waiting for the police. "Someone must have interfered with this."

Siren's pull up to the alley. "Videl, there you are, I see you took care of this burglar" laughed one of the policemen carrying the man to one of the squad cars.

"Actually I didn't" said Videl. "One minute I was chasing and then when I find him he's unconscious" said Videl while all the policemen stare in confusion. "When he wakes up tell me I'm going to find out what happened. This could be dangerous" she said while all the cops nodded.

 **30 minutes later…**

 _Alright only a little bit more and then i'm finished_ thought Gohan while finishing up the 3rd of his exams. _That man should be waking up by now, I sure hope they read him his rights_ thought Gohan while smiling and starting the essay portion of his exam.

 **Meanwhile** …

"Ughhh where am I" said the man "was it all a dream" he then looks around and starts to realize he's in an interrogation room. "Oh I guess not, what even happened" the man wondered before he hears something.

A voice comes on the intercom "Doctor said you only needed rest now I'll read you your rights because you're under arrest."

 _Oh great like I haven't heard these before_ said the man sighing as the voice on the intercom finishes up.

"Miss Videl Satan will arrive shortly in order to ask a few questions" said the intercom before going quiet.

"Great she's probably going to be like 'why did you this, you're going to jail,' or something stupid like that" said the man annoyed.

"We can hear you" said the intercom.

The man doesn't say anything but a sweatdrop appears on his head.

Shortly after the door swings open and an angry looking girl steps in. "First off, tell me Antonio did you really think you were going to get away with me chasing you" said Videl. The man says nothing. "Not going to talk, hmm what if I tell you that there's a way I can reduce your sentence if you help me right now."

Antonio looks up "I'm listening."

"Well tell me what happened before you were knocked out because that's not normal" said Videl staring down Antonio. "No human can be able to knock out someone that quick then disappear."

"Well what I remember is me pulling away from you with my speed" Antonio laughs as Videl growls in annoyance. "After I thought I lost you I ran down an alley and then I see a bright golden light appear blinding me. After that I just remember waking up here" said Antonio.

"I guess that's something" said Videl in annoyance "well… bye" she said walking out of the room.

"Hey what about my reduced sentence" said Antonio standing up from the chair.

"Your information was almost useless plus I'm not a judge" she said before closing the door. She walks over to the police chief.

"So Videl what are you thinking" asked the Chief while sipping on his coffee.

"I don't know but we better keep our eyes out this golden light that knocks people out we don't know what 'it' can be dangerous. For all we know it can be a danger to the public" said Videl with an intense look in her eye.

"Well that's the 2nd weird thing to happen to this town this week" said a policeman listening to the conversation while eating a donut.

 **Meanwhile…**

"This is unbelievable no one's ever got a perfect score on all the exams and the essay" said the professor looking at Gohan's exam. "And in such a quick time too you must be a genius" said the test coordinator who was standing on the right to the professor.

All Gohan could do is rub the back of his head and laugh nervously. "Well I think it's safe to say you'll be in all the advance classes" said the professor.

"Well take care now you'll get your schedule when you arrive to school Monday" said the test coordinator. Gohan leaves the room. "I didn't think anyone can do that well especially with such ridiculous hair like that" said the test coordinator while looking at the professor.

Gohan walks out the school and starts walking towards the outskirts of the city. ' _Well off to the lookout and then home to tell Mom the good news.'_ Before he takes off he sees a familiar looking jetcopter in the air. "Well it seems like that jetcopter isn't just for running people off the road" said Gohan smiling. He then takes off into the sky once the coast is clear. ' _I better go super saiyan and scope out the city one more time. No harm in doing that, right'_ thought Gohan flying around.

He stops just one crime of a man cornering a lady in a dark alley by flying in and punching the man in the gut before leaving immediately after. After that he flies towards the lookout to visit Piccolo, Dende, and even Mr. Popo.

Videl just got home when she was notified of several sightings of the Golden Light in the sky but no instances of violence towards civilians. ' _What can this mean?'_ thought Videl while getting back into her jet copter to investigate the sightings. After checking with a few witnesses all she got was that it looked like a man was flying surrounded by golden light. Then she was notified of an attempted assault that was stopped by the Golden Light so she immediately went to check it out.

"It was amazing he was like my 'Golden Guardian' whoever it was knocked out that man, saving me" said the woman with hearts in her eyes.

Videl sighed "So do you think it was a man or woman. Can you give me any features on his body?" Videl questioned the woman.

"I think it was a man but I didn't see his face, but I know he was glowing and had golden hair" said the woman.

"Okay thank you for your time" said Videl. _Golden hair, hmmm._

After Videl left, the newspaper got to the woman and she was able to tell the story of her Golden Guardian. Which the newspaper unanimously began calling this phenomenon. ' _What a ridiculous name'_ thought Videl while listening to the radio in her jet copter. ' _I'm going to find you out whoever you are'_ thought Videl flying back home after a long day.

 **Meanwhile…**

"And that is how you can use the clothes beam in battle" said Piccolo while watching Gohan trying to master the move.

"Well you do have more experience Piccolo" said Gohan while trying to create a gi he can wear. "I'm sure mom will be happy with the progress I made. In just a few days I'll probably be able to master it like you."

"Yea sure whatever, kid" Piccolo said while turning away. "So I saw that you were fighting crime earlier. Is this another reason why you want to learn the move, you know besides your mother."

"Huh now that I think about it I guess that can really come in handy" said Gohan while Piccolo sighs.

"For a smart kid you're kind of oblivious, you can disguise yourself with it you know" said Piccolo as Gohan laughs nervously.

"Yeah you're right, Well I guess I better get going see you around Piccolo" said Gohan as he prepares to fly off towards his home.

"Gohan" Gohan turns around. "Actually nevermind" said Piccolo.

"Umm, okay. Bye Piccolo" said Gohan flying away in confusion.

Piccolo smirked, _I wonder how he'll deal with the "Golden Guardian" Oh this is going to be great, I can't wait to tell Dende about it._ He says walking while walking towards the Guardian of Earth.

 **Later that day…**

"Oh I'm so proud of you Gohan, perfect scores, you'd make any mother proud" said ChiChi while hugging Gohan.

Goten looks on and says "Wow Gohan, you must be like really smart."

"Oh it was nothing, they said school starts Monday and that's when I'm going to get my schedule, I'm actually kind of excited" said Gohan with a smile.

"You'll do fine now excuse me because I got dinner to make" said ChiChi walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey Gohan let's go play while she makes dinner" said Goten running towards the door.

"Alright squirt" said Gohan following his brother to the outside.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Gohan's First Day at School**


	5. Gohan's First Day

Chapter 5: Gohan's First Day

 **January 8th: Monday Morning**

Gohan woke up at 5 am and could not fall back asleep due to being too nervous about school. He got out of bed and decided to meditate in order to calm his nerves. After a couple minutes he decides to prepare fake answers for questions that he might receive. ' _I can't say I live 500 miles away, I guess West City is a more believable answer. I don't think I have to lie about training, meditating, and studying either. If anyone asks how I'm getting home I'll say my mom is picking me up'_ Gohan proceeded to go over any possible question that could have been asked for the next 2 hours.

"I can't let anyone know about my powers, the world isn't ready for that" said Gohan preparing his outfit with a clothes beam. When he saw the pants with a huge hole he decided that he needed more practice. "I'll get there eventually." After putting on his clothes and adding the Orange Star High School badge he heads downstairs to eat. When he gets there he sees his mom preparing breakfast and Gohan's lunch.

"Good morning sweetie, I'm making you 4 bowls of food for your lunch today" said ChiChi finishing up on her cooking. "Bulma got us a capsule in order to store it, after school I want you to go over there and thank her."

"Will do Mom' said Gohan. ' _I wonder if anyone will point out my large appetite'_ wondered Gohan.

"Alright Gohan here you go" said ChiChi handing him his capsule, "School starts at 8 but I want you to be there early."

"Alright Mom bye, and tell Goten bye for me as well" said Gohan before calling his nimbus and flying off.

While in the air Gohan was wondering about how his day will unfold. ' _I wonder what crimes I'm going to have to stop today'_ thought Gohan before laughing. ' _Maybe I'll run into that girl again, hopefully not, she seems very intimidating'_ thought Gohan remembering when she yelled at him to get out the way.

Getting off nimbus at the outskirts of the city he realizes he forgot a jacket. ' _Well might as well try the clothes beam'_ he uses it and creates a gray jacket but on the back he realizes he left Piccolo's demon logo. Gohan sighs "Well no one will get it anyways" said Gohan putting on his jacket. Before he can even zip up his jacket he hears someone screaming help. Being the person Gohan is he rushes over to the source to try and scoop out the scene. A man is getting jumped by 3 other guys in an alley while a lady watches screaming for help.

Gohan turns super saiyan and flies down to help the man. He chops one man in the back of his neck knocking him out. Before the other two can react he punches one of them, launching him into the wall, and Gohan knocks out the final man with a kick to the head. The lady helps the man up, while shivering because she didn't have a jacket on.

Gohan hands her his jacket with the demon symbol on it and flies off towards the school. The lady puts it on and helps carry the man to their apartment and then proceeds to call the police to report what happened.

Gohan make sure no one's in sight before landing, "Hopefully they didn't see my badge, they were probably in shock so maybe they didn't see it. I should try again with the jacket" said Gohan creating another gray jacket but with no demon logo. He smiled and put the jacket on then entered the school. He finds the administrative office and gets his schedule, ' _all advanced classes, not surprised.'_ He examines his schedule and realizes that for the last period everyday he has a rotation of either PE or art. ' _Well dealing with PE will be difficult'_ thought Gohan as he walked into his first class. ' _Hopefully it's art today so I can visit Bulma and find a way to deal with this without exposing anything.'_

He walks into the classroom and walks over to the teacher, "Hello sir my name is Son Gohan I recently joined your class" said Gohan.

The teacher looks over "Oh yeah you're the perfect score kid" said the teacher before standing, he was a short man with dyed hair and appeared to be in his 50s. "You may call me Mr. Horikawa" he said before shaking Gohan's hand "Welcome to advanced calculus, now just about 10 people are in this class so you can sit wherever you please."

"Oh okay, thank you Mr. Horikawa" said Gohan before walking over to find a seat in the second row.

The class slowly starts filling in with students entering the classroom, Gohan was able to make small talk with them, which is a big accomplish considering how sheltered the boy is. He noticed that the girls in the class kept staring at him but he did not fully understand why. He also overheard some people whisper about how crazy his hair is. Class starts and Gohan realized something, he knew everything the teacher was saying already. He looks around the classroom and sees the students struggling. ' _Oh well'_ thought Gohan. After class he finds himself arriving late to his advanced English class.

As he enters a female teacher looks over and calls him over "Oh hello there, my goodness look at the hair on this boy" the teacher laughs. "My name is Mrs. Clinkenbeard and welcome to advanced English" she turns to the class "Everyone do we have a place for Gohan to sit" she asks.

"Hey cutie over here!" waved a bubbly blonde girl on the 4th row.

Mrs. Clinkenbeard whispers "I won't tell them about your perfect scores because I don't want them to judge you or anything."

"Oh um thank you" said Gohan before going up the stairs to sit next to the girl who was eyeing him the whole time. ' _Is it normal for girls to stare at every new student they had'_ wondered Gohan.

"So your name is Gohan right" before Gohan can even say anything she continues "My name is Erasa Rubber" she said while smiling.

"Um nice to meet you Erasa" said Gohan nervously ' _Wow she's really forward'_ thought Gohan.

Before Erasa could comment on Gohan's hair the door suddenly swung open and Gohan looks over and he freezes. There she was, the small scary girl with pigtails. ' _Wow, I didn't think she'd still be in school, let alone in my class'_ thought Gohan.

"Sorry the police called me for a… an investigation" said Videl while the teacher nodded and she made her way up to sit next to Erasa.

"Wow Videl you missed first period entirely, what happened" asked Erasa.

"I'll tell you at lunch I'm not in the mood right now" said Videl with a frustrated tone. She looks over at Gohan who's facing forward.

"Oh Videl, this is the new kid his name is Gohan" said Erasa she turns over to Gohan. "You must know who this is right Gohan."

"Um I guess she's Videl" said Gohan, he then looks at Erasa's surprised face and Videl's confused face. ' _Was that the wrong thing to say why are they staring at me like that'_ thought Gohan.

"Gohan she's a celebrity, she's the daughter of the savior of the world Mr. Satan" said Erasa still in disbelief that Gohan didn't know Videl.

' _That man had a daughter! She looks nothing like him'_ thought Gohan. "Oh, well that's neat" said Gohan. He looks over at Videl who was glaring at him, Gohan just stares into her eyes with a sweat drop forming on his head. They break eye contact when the teacher calls on them to pay attention.

"Now Gohan, I know you're new but that doesn't mean you can go ahead and not pay attention in class. Anyways…" said the teacher while continuing her lecture.

Gohan looks forward to try and pay attention, but he notices Videl side eyeing him the entire time. ' _Geez did I say something offensive'_ thought Gohan.

Videl was not in a good mood, even before entering that class, even if her dad was ridiculous she was proud of her family name and someone not treating her father like a big deal needs to be questioned. ' _I'm going to have to ask him some questions_ _later'_ thought Videl.

Meanwhile Erasa is in the middle, ' _Wow I never saw anyone handle a glare from Videl like that before, I hope Videl lets him into our group of friends, Gohan seems like a nice guy, and he's a cutie'_ thought Erasa.

Before class is over everyone starts packing up, so Gohan does the same. "Hey Gohan Can I see your schedule" asked Erasa. Gohan hands over the paper "Yay we have Science and Art/PE together, but lucky you, You have the rest of your schedule with Videl."

"Oh, good" said Gohan trying not to sound annoyed. _I don't want her glaring at me all day, just my luck_ thought Gohan. He turns to leave in order to go to his History class.

"Hey" said Videl.

Gohan turns around.

"How do you not know who I am" asked Videl.

"I'm new to this city and I was raised in the country" said Gohan calmly.

"Okay I guess that makes sense" said Videl turning back to Erasa.

"Oh um Videl" said Gohan

 _Great he's probably gonna ask to meet my dad or something or try to flirt_ thought Videl while frowning and turning back around to look at Gohan.

' _I've barely said anything and she's already frowning she definitely doesn't like me'_ thought Gohan. "Do we have Art or PE today" asked Gohan.

Videl was surprised to say the least "... We have Art today."

"Oh okay thank you" said Gohan before walking into the hallway ' _Maybe I should have stayed and ask where history was, oh well_ ' thought Gohan.

Erasa stood there with Videl, "Videl snap out of it you're going to be late" said Erasa trying to get Videl's attention.

"Sorry Erasa I was just… Nevermind I'll see you at lunch" said Videl before running off.

Advanced World History was uneventful because Gohan made the choice not to sit near Videl because he believed she did not like him. He did have a feeling that she was glaring or staring at him for most of the class. But now it was lunch time and while most people stayed inside because it was chilly outside, Gohan decided to go against the norm and sit outside on a bench. "Finally some peace and quiet" said Gohan opening his capsule and beginning to eat his 4 bowls of food.

Meanwhile Videl had just sat down with Erasa at a lunch table. "So why did you come in all late and mad" Videl asked Erasa pulling out a salad.

"I was called because they got information on the 'Golden Guardian' so I rushed over to see what happened" said Videl while pulling out her food. "Apparently 3 guys dragged a woman out of her home to lure her boyfriend outside in order to jump him for not paying back their money."

"Oh no! That's horrible!" said Erasa.

"As the guy is being jumped she yells for help and like seconds later the 'Golden Guardian' shows up and knocks all the guys out. But the most interesting part is that he gave her his jacket because when they dragged her out she was just wearing a short sleeve and shorts" said Videl remembering what the witness told her.

"Aww how sweet but why is that the most interesting part" asked Erasa.

"On the back if the jacket it had a huge logo on it and it said Demon. We took the jacket in as evidence because we need to find this guy he seems like a serious threat."

"Well why? From what you've told me all he's done is beat up bad guys" asked Erasa.

Videls face got visibly annoyed "Not you too, that's exactly what the Chief said, I think we should hunt him down and question him."

"So it's absolutely confirmed the 'Golden Guardian' is a guy" asked Erasa with a smile slowly appearing on her face.

Videl rolled her eyes knowing where this is going. "Yes he's a guy."

"Oh my god, he must be dreamy" said Erasa excitingly.

"Yeah or a demon" said Videl softly ignoring Erasa talking about dreamy guys as she focused back on her food.

Gohan finishes his food and walks back inside the cafeteria. A student walks up to him "Dude did you seriously eat outside?" Gohan nods. "Damn man you must be used to the cold" said the student before walking away. Gohan hears him mutter something about his crazy hair.

As Gohan tries to exit the Cafeteria and runs into Erasa and Videl. "Gohan you should walk with us to science class" said Erasa standing way too close to Gohan.

Gohan rubs the back of his head. "Um sure I guess" said Gohan obviously uncomfortable. He walks with Erasa standing next to him clutching his arm and Videl walking next to Erasa ignoring Gohan completely.

Gohan managed to avoid any confrontation from Videl but still sensed her staring at him. Erasa kept talking about herself to him so he didn't have to reveal any information about himself. But then Art class came so he walked over alone because he didn't want to spend any more time with Erasa and Videl. _That's enough of them for one day, I can talk to more people, try to make more friends_ thought Gohan.

The teacher was a sweet old lady who noticed Gohan immediately." Hello young man, my name is Mrs. Nozawa and I will be your art teacher. You can go sit down by Videl she has an open seat next to her" said the old lady.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nozawa" said Gohan. _Great I tell myself to avoid her and now I have to sit right next to her_ thought Gohan as he took his seat right next to Videl.

"Now class I want you to think about your most recent dream and draw one thing you saw in the dream" said Mrs. Nozawa. "And please, make it appropriate" she adds hearing some guys in the class start snickering.

Gohan decides to draw the 4 star Dragon Ball, even if his mom didn't see art as an academic, Gohan was still very good at drawing. When he finishes he looks around and sees many kinds of drawings, cell phones, makeup, trophies, and then he looks over at Videl's and sees a blank canvas.

He looks up and sees Videl staring right at him before he can turn away she speaks up. "Gohan I can't focus, do you know why." Gohan shakes his head, "because usually when people find out my dad's the savior of the world they start giving me special treatment. You on the other hand seem to be trying to avoid me so what gives."

"Umm well" Gohan sweats "um you're your own person, why should I treat you different because of who your dad is" said Gohan. For just one second Gohan swears he sees Videl smile.

But Videl goes back to her normal face and says "Okay thank you for answering" before starting on her drawing. She draws an empty alley being lit up by a shining light.

Gohan looks over and gulps ' _The most famous girl in school has been dreaming of me'_ thought Gohan laughing quietly. ' _Well not really me.'_

Erasa starts talking to Videl "Wow Videl you've been dreaming of the 'Golden Guardian' someone's got a crush" she said while elbowing Videl. Gohan immediately turns at hearing that name.

"Erasa I haven't even seen who he looks like don't be ridiculous" said Videl defensively.

I don't mean to interrupt but who's the 'Golden Guardian' asked Gohan.

"Oh just some guy who's been stopping crime a lot within the past week, apparently he's a total cutie with golden hair" said Erasa.

Gohan tried not to react too much, "Oh that's cool having a superhero in the city" said Gohan trying to fake positive emotion. Videl just groans and goes back to her drawing. Art class goes on with different drawings as asked by Mrs. Nozawa.

School finishes and Gohan is relieved. ' _Wow school sure is tiring but I could get used to it. Plus I made 2? friends maybe 1, probably 1' thought_ Gohan as he walks out the school. As he begins walking he overhears people talking about how his hair defies gravity. ' _It's like no one has ever seen hair like mine before'_ thought Gohan as he walks towards the outskirts of the city. ' _Well time to head to Bulma's to thank her for the capsule and ask her how I can deal with PE tomorrow.'_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: How will Gohan deal with school, What will Bulma say, Will Videl make the connection that the Golden Guardian is Gohan!?**


	6. Criminal Damage

Chapter 6: Criminal Damage

 **After school at the Satan Mansion**

"So that's why I'll never go out with Johnny" said Erasa putting her purse on Videl's desk, then taking a seat on a chair as Videl crawls into bed.

"Well that's good to know" said Videl sarcastically taking out a folder that had every piece of information available so far about the Golden Guardian.

"So what do you think about the new guy, Gohan" asked Erasa. "I think he's a sweet guy and he's a cutie, kind of oblivious, but still cute."

"Well I don't really know him so I can't really form an opinion on him" said Videl.

"Don't lie Videl I saw you staring at him all day, and you even smiled when he said he wouldn't treat you different because of your dad" said Erasa.

"Ok fine, he seems, keyword seems, like a nice guy" said Videl, she continues "I just thought it was nice to not have someone all over me just because of my name, but we don't even know anything about him. He may seem like a nice guy but he can be someone completely different."

"Well I guess we'll just have to learn more about him tomorrow" said Erasa.

"Sure you can do that Erasa" said Videl focusing back on her folder trying to find out any missed clues on the Golden Guardian.

 **Meanwhile at West City…**

Gohan lands at at Capsule Corporation and lands right in front of the door labeled "For Special Guest Only." He enters the "secret" code and walks in. He senses Vegeta in the gravity room with Trunks "So I guess Bulma is in the invention room" said Gohan while checking the kitchen.

He walks in and Bulma immediately turns around "Gohan how are you, how was your first day?"

"Hey Bulma I just came over to say thanks for the food capsule and it was interesting to say the least" said Gohan.

"Did you make any new friends" asked Bulma.

"You know it wasn't really clear, I just met two girls and we had similar schedules so they stuck with me for most of the day" said Gohan.

"Wow two girls I didn't take you as a player" teased Bulma.

"Bulma it's not like that I barely know either of them, one doesn't stop talking about shopping and stuff, and the other doesn't seem to like me that much" said Gohan defensively.

"Well if you say so Gohan" said Bulma.

"Hey Bulma tomorrow we have PE at school and i was wondering if you have something to limit my powers" said Gohan.

"Hmm i know exactly what to do" said Bulma. She picks up her phone "Give me like 10 minutes, and you won't have to participate in PE at all."

"Why what are you doing" asked Gohan.

"I'm getting you a doctor's note saying you can't participate in activities, let's say you're still recovering from shoulder surgery" said Bulma.

"Well I do have a scar on my shoulder" said Gohan, "I guess I can pull off this story."

"Great before you leave I'll give you the note" said Bulma before starting to speak on the phone.

"Wow you're the best Bulma" said Gohan. After receiving the note and running into Vegeta, who said something about pride and carrots, and Trunks who wanted to visit Goten but Bulma said another day, he leaves Capsule Corporation to return home.

As he flies home Gohan decides he's gonna stop by Satan City and check to see if there's any crime worth stopping. ' _I should probably use the clothes beam to change outfits'_ thought Gohan. He makes a blue gi with a red belt and a demon logo on his back. ' _Well I guess that's good enough'_ thought Gohan as he flies towards Satan City and turns super saiyan. As he scopes out the city he notices a lack of crime but he does see a car speeding down the road, dangerously. _Well I guess I should stop them_ thought Gohan before flying down.

The car suddenly turns and Gohan follows but then he realizes they're heading towards the bank. _I know what I can do_ though Gohan smiling before landing on the bank's roof and waiting for the criminals to come.

They stop in front of the bank pull out their weapons and begin to rush up the stairs. But before they go back Gohan drops down startling the four robbers.

2 of them fall backwards, down the stairs, while the other 2 stare and point their guns at Gohan. "Boss that's the Golden Guardian we've been hearin bout. What are we gonna do?" said one of the thugs pointing his gun at Gohan. Gohan stares them all down making them nervous.

' _Well I'm finally on camera'_ thought Gohan ' _Might as well give them a show'_ he smirks.

The boss sees Gohan smirk, "HEY, wipe that smile off your face, get him boyz" he said before his crew all start firing at Gohan.

Gohan catches every single bullet watching the smile fade from the 4 robbers. He drops the bullets from his hand in dramatic fashion.

The 4 thugs stare in disbelief and then they panic and start running back towards the car but Gohan appears in front of them smirking. They all freeze while staring at Gohan, 5 seconds past and then Gohan quickly knocks out 3 of the men leaving the boss alone.

The boss stares at Gohan sweating profusely, scared at what Gohan will do to him. Gohan walks up to him slowly and when they're face to face he says "I'll let the police handle you" as he hears sirens approaching. He waits for the closest cop car to pull up and aim their gun at both of them.

"Well there's my cue, see ya later" he said before starting to fly away.

"E-Excuse me Mr Golden Guardian sir" said a police officer nervously. "We would a-appreciate it if you answered some questions for us."

Gohan stops and thinks before saying "Sure, but not today" he smiles and then flies off.

Videl arrives at the scene expecting there to be a shootout at the bank but all she sees is the Golden Guardian fly off.

She stares in disbelief. "Thats impossible" and then notices the 3 knocked out man and the boss of the group looking completely frightened. "Yup he really is a demon I've never seen that look on a criminal boss ever before." She goes up to the police officer on the scene. "What just happened?"

"Apparently the Golden Guardian stopped them. We'll look at what happened from the banks security cameras later when they're available. The only one that's conscious is too scared to even say anything, look at him he's petrified." said a police officer. "One of us asked him to answer some questions he said sure but not now."

' _Great I get a call saying that someone called in about how they saw 4 men with guns begin charging into Satan City Bank. I get here expecting a full on hostage situation but that Golden demon takes everyone out'_ thought Videl.

After cleaning up the situation Videl starts thinking, ' _So the tape won't be ready until tomorrow, great the anticipation is killing me. Plus that gang boss said he would talk tomorrow as well, claiming he needed time to collect himself, pathetic.'_ She walks over to one of the police officers "When the 3 men wake up tell me so I can go over and interrogate them I need answers, today." she growls.

"Yes ma'am" says a police officer before Videl walks off.

 **Meanwhile with Gohan…**

' _I probably hit those guys too hard but oh well'_ thought Gohan ' _Now that the public is aware of what I can do crime will reduce, hopefully.'_ "Well time to go home to Mom and Goten and tell them about my day" said Gohan while flying to the 439 mountain area.

"I'm home" said Gohan walking into the house

"Gohan how was your first day of school" asked ChiChi she stops "Why are you wearing a gi I didn't make that."

"Well I used it to disguise myself and fight crime" said Gohan resulting in ChiChi getting a shocked face "but other than that it was a good day. I visited Bulma and she gave me a doctor's note so I wouldn't have to participate in my gym class."

"Gohaaaaan I was so bored without you" said Goten running up to hug his older brother.

"Hey Goten tell you what let's go outside and train would that make you feel better."

"YES" said Goten excitingly "I'll go get ready." Goten then runs off into his room to get ready.

"Gohan i'm glad you're going to school but please don't make this crime fighting a habit you can't let people know you have powers, or the fact you're half alien" said ChiChi with concern.

"Mom I go super saiyan when I fight crime that way people won't know it's me" said Gohan "plus the public probably thinks that can do all of that so there's nothing to worry about that."

"Ugh the public are fools" said ChiChi, "Okay go train I'll prepare dinner."

"Okay thanks mom" said Gohan heading outside.

 **Back at Satan City…**

"Ok I'll be over there as soon as possible" said Videl standing up from the dinner table after getting a call on her watch.

"Sweet pea don't you think you should finish dinner first" said Mr. Satan looking up from his lobster. "It's not like those guys are going anywhere."

"Dad I want to know more about the Golden Guardian" said Videl.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal you know your dad is much more amazing, this golden guy or whatever doesn't hold a candle to me" said Mr. Satan with a big laugh.

"...Sure dad" said Videl before leaving.

When she arrives at the station she immediately gets into the interrogation room. "What did you guys see, answer quickly before I get mad."

One of the thugs speak up, "He had golden hair, he was tall, and he was… terrifying" Another one speaks up, "Just his stare was uneasy, I fell back when he appeared, I swear he can even teleport" The last thug speaks up "He beat us all up so quickly I can barely remember it, he was so fast. We even shot at him with our guns and he caught them all, it was truly terrifying."

' _He caught bullets, how?'_ thought Videl. "Okay thank you… are you guys okay" asked Videl looking at the depressed faces of the criminals. One of them speaks, "Just take us to jail, please, I want to forget about this."

Videl walks off, ' _Wow, now I'm really interested to see that tape and talk to the boss.'_ She looks at the room that the boss was in. He was just staring down blankly, "He must be thinking about what happened" said Videl. She leaves the station _Ugh I wish I can skip school tomorrow._

 **Back with the Son Family...**

"Wow Goten, you really are improving" said Gohan.

Goten just laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"You can go back I'm going to practice my clothes beam" said Gohan. Goten nods then runs off back to the house. _I wonder how people at school are going to react to what I did today_ said Gohan as he starts trying to create clothing exactly as he pictured it in his mind. "Wow, eventually I'll be able to use this in battle like how Piccolo" said Gohan smiling.

 **The Next Day…**

Before school Videl wakes up to go to the station in order to interrogate the man and watch the video tape. She didn't get much sleep because all she could think about was how the thugs described the Golden Guardian. Meanwhile the media began praising the Golden Guardian for stopping another crime calling him a hero. ' _Ugh of course they don't mention the fact that he terrorized the 4 guys'_ thought Videl when she read that headline ' _hang on they're criminals they don't deserve sympathy_.'

She arrives at the police station where the boss was held, when she gets there she immediately tells them to wake up the boss and to get ready to talk. While she waits for them to wake up the boss, she goes over to watch the tape in a room with a bunch of other police officers. "Alright Videl give us a sec and we'll pull the video up" said one of the officers in the room putting a CD into a projector.

The video starts playing, the angle of the video is pointing towards the road, it starts with the criminals rushing up the stairs and then the Golden Guardian drops down out of nowhere. ' _I know I saw him fly yesterday, but where did he come from'_ thought Videl. She then notices the demon logo on his back, _ugh and we can't see his face to even try to identify him._ The video continues with the Golden Guardian catching every bullet, surprising everyone in the room. ' _Even when I see it I don't believe it_.' Then once the men start retreating in the video, the Golden Guardian appears in front of them. ' _WHAT, how that's crazy I'm going to have to ask them to slow that part down when I rewatch this and we can't even see his face it's too far from the camera.'_ The Golden Guardian then knocks out the 3 men after 5 seconds with just one strike each. Everyone watches in anticipation to what will happen to the boss but he just walks up to him, says something they can't hear then flies off after the police arrive.

"Hey, put in slow motion the part where he disappears" said Videl. The officer obliges and replays the part slowing it down to .25 of a second. But it's the same result, the Golden Guardian just disappears and reappears. Videl gets mad at the sight of this, "This is impossible how can we even track this person down."

"Um Videl, the guy is ready for interrogation" said a man walking into the room.

Videl gets up and walks over to the interrogation room, she enters the room eyeing the man the entire time. "Brian "The Shiv" James, you've been wanted for quite some times. You've led crew after crew doing all types of crime for years. But Brian, I noticed ever since yesterday your behavior has changed, you aren't acting like someone who just tried to rob a bank" Brian nods "Oh wow you admit it too, that's surprising" said Videl.

Brian takes a deep breath. "That robbery yesterday is my last one, not just because I'm going to jail, but because I never want to even have the chance to deal with that… that demon ever again" said Brian looking down.

"Wow you managed to catch the back of his gi" said Videl.

"What are you talking about, I was focusing on trying not to die, not what he was wearing" said Brian not looking up.

 _Interesting_ thought Videl. "So what happened from your point of view asked Videl.

Brian looks up, "The entire time he stared us all down, and once one of my men called me boss he focused on me, staring me down with those teal eyes. I told them to fire but he caught all those bullets. Then we tried to retreat, but he appeared in front of us and he stared me down, my breathing got heavy, my vision was distorted, it felt like he was 20 feet tall glaring down at me, it felt like an eternity" He pauses. "Then he took my men out but not me, I could have tried to escape but I knew it was useless and I was too scared to move. After he finished he went back to staring me down, then he slowly walks up to me. I expected death but all he tells me is the police will take me in and then he left" said Brian.

"Well, according to the tape he only stared at you for like 5 seconds but that felt like an eternity to you?" asked Videl and Brian nods. "So why did you say the word demon, why not monster or maniac or any other word" asked Videl.

"The whole experience, it felt like a demon torturing me in hell, torturing me for the crimes I committed, and his actions they just felt demonic, I had nightmares last night" said Brian. "And one last thing, when I was younger I did research on someone known as Demon King Piccolo and what that golden guy did just reminded me of the stories I read about the Demon King" said Brian looking back down.

"Okay thank you for your time" said Videl ' _I should say something,'_ "Hey, um, if you need anything you can just ask a guard."

Brian stares, "Okay I will."

Videl leaves, ' _Wow that was a lot to take in, should I still chase after this guy.'_ Suddenly her watch beeps and she is told about a kidnapping leading to a car chase that's headed towards the area of the city she was at. "No time to think about that" she said before springing into action.

 **Back at the Police Station…**

Brian James calls for a guard. "Videl promised me I could get something."

"Sure what do you want, just don't make it unreasonable" said the guard.

"Just... a phone call" said Brian James.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Day 2 of School, what will Gohan's alternate ego do next, who will Brian Call?, what will Videl do, What'll happen in school Find out next time!**


	7. Slow Build

**Chapter 7: Slow Build**

 **30 minutes until school starts…**

A woman is driving as fast as she can with another woman in the car tied up and duct tape over her mouth. She was just kidnapped from her home but someone saw and they called the police and now they were in a chase. The woman tied up thought ' _She is absolutely insane we only dated for 2 months and now I find out she's crazy, greaaaat. Well I hear sirens, she didn't really plan this out hopefully that Golden Guardian person can save me from this crazy.'_

The woman driving managed to avoid hurting anyone but she was still trying her best to escape the police. ' _Oh god oh god I hope I can escape'_ she thought in panic.

Videl flies up in her Jet Copter scouting the area "There they are" she said flying directly to the chase scene. ' _This is just like last week I'll spin them out and then the police can surround them'_ she flies next to the car and spins the car out. The car spins and runs into a fire hydrant stopping it in it's track. The police surround the area.

An officer walks up to the car and points her gun, "Get out of the car with your hands up, NOW" she said with authority. The kidnapper steps out with her hands raised and immediately starts sprinting dodging the rubber bullets shot at her. Videl gets off her copter and starts running after her. Videl finds herself at the back of a liquor store when she catches up and then knocks her down with a kick to the back of the head. Believing she's knocked out Videl calls for backup.

Videl keeps her eyes on the kidnapper and then looks up where she sees a car pointing a gun at her. "My sister is coming with me, back off and you won't get shot" said the man.

' _She must have came to this area having her brother bail her out as a backup plan'_ thought Videl slowly backing up. ' _Okay the moment he tries to put her in the car I'll rush him and when he aims his gun I'll weave out of the way and then take him down.'_

The man backs away and then tries to put his sister away in the car, the moment his eyes move away from Videl she sprints straight towards the man. He tries to aim his gun but Videl is too quick and knocks him out with a stiff kick. "Phew good thing he didn't have time to shoot at me" said Videl before she contacts the police and lets them know where she is.

Meanwhile Gohan as the Golden Guardian hovers over the area out of sight, "Damn she is badass, she is probably the most skilled normal human I've ever seen" said Gohan to himself before he flies off to school.

Before arriving at school Gohan changes back to normal clothes and then enters Mr. Horikawa's class and takes a seat. Most of the class is talking about the Golden Guardian's heroic antics yesterday. Gohan smiles to himself ' _They won't be bothering anyone anymore.'_

Videl arrived late to class but her teacher excuses her since just about everyone in Satan City is aware of her work with the police. She walks over and sits by Erasa. "So who ya beat up?" asked Erasa smiling.

"Just a girl and her brother who tried to rescue her" said Videl.

"Well how about yesterday did you see the Golden Guardian at the bank yesterday? I heard a rumor that they would release the video of what happened today" said Erasa.

"I saw it at the police station earlier" said Videl. "It was unbelievable, like it was from a TV show."

"Wow you look really tired, maybe you should take a nap" suggested Erasa.

"You know what, that's a great idea, wake me up when class ends" said Videl before putting her head down and falling asleep.

As she falls asleep she was a dream, the Golden Guardian is fighting crime and she approaches him and asks "Who are you?" The Golden Guardian turns around and walks up to Videl, he opens his mouth and then disappears. She wakes up, ' _I have to talk to this guy._ '

"Wow Videl I didn't even have to wake you up, you might as well stay awake we got 10 minutes left in class" said Erasa.

' _Whoa that dream was too… realistic'_ Videl looks over at Erasa. "Ugh I can't wait until today is over" said Videl. The bell rings and they head over to their next class.

Meanwhile, Gohan is on his way to English class but he was stopped by some girl and she flirts with him. But Gohan being the person he is, didn't catch on and said "I'm sorry but I have to get to class." After he leaves one girl another one comes and the process repeats 3 more times.

' _Well that's weird, why wasn't anyone like this yesterday?'_ thought Gohan before entering his English class with Mrs. Clinkenbeard. Gohan takes his seat next to Erasa and Videl, "Hey, how come some girls keep coming up to me and asking questions about how they look. Like shouldn't they know how they look."

Videl and Erasa just stare before Erasa starts laughing and Videl grins a little bit. "Oh Gohan you're so oblivious. They were flirting with you."

"I think I've read a book about that" said Gohan "but why are they flirting with me?"

"Gohan they think you're cute, that's why they are flirting with you" said Erasa.

"Just because they think I'm cute? Well that's strange" said Gohan.

"Gohan where did you grow up? I know you said in the country but you didn't really specify, how can you not tell if someone is flirting with you" asked Videl.

"Well I used to live pretty far away, like here you guys have your primary names first and then your family name. Where I grew up it was the family name first, for example my name is technically Son Gohan" said Gohan.

"Wow that's an old custom that explains why your views on flirting seem very old fashioned" said Erasa.

"Yeah" said Gohan before laughing nervously. _I don't think I should tell them I lived 500 miles away._

"Wait where do you live now?" asked Videl.

"Oh in West City" said Gohan.

"Wow that's a decent drive you must wake up early" said Erasa.

"Well I guess you can say I'm dedicated to my education" said Gohan.

The teacher then proceeds to start class, whenever Erasa got the chance she would ask Gohan questions. She would ask if he had any siblings, what kind of food he liked, what he did for fun. Gohan answered these questions mostly truthfully, except the last question where he said he liked to study and meditate, leaving out the fact he liked to train.

As class finishes Erasa asks yet another question. "So Gohan how do you get here from West City."

"Oh um I get a ride from my mom" said Gohan "and she picks me up after school as well we don't stay long she isn't a fan of Satan City" said Gohan _well technically I'm not lying._

The bell rings and Gohan packs his stuff up. Videl stares at him as he packs up ' _Maybe I can ask him about the Golden Guardian, he's shown that he doesn't really care for heroes like my dad'_ thought Videl. Gohan begins to walk out of class and Videl follows him ' _We do have the same class, I guess I'll sit next to him so I can get a good detailed answer'_ thought Videl.

Gohan arrives and takes a seat on the edge of his row and Videl sits right next to him. "Oh Videl, I forgot you were in this class" said Gohan.

"Well it is your second day so it's fine" said Videl. "Gohan you've heard of the Golden Guardian right?"

Gohan freezes. ' _I've got to play it careful…'_ thought Gohan before saying "Yeah, everyone talks about him."

"Well… what do you think about him" asked Videl.

"Well it's nice he's stopping crime but I don't know anything about him" said Gohan. ' _That should probably make it so she can't continue the conversation_.'

"EXACTLY, that's what I'm saying" said Videl surprisingly making Gohan jump up. "Yeah it's great he does all this but it's scary"

"Well why is it scary" asked Gohan.

Videl sighs and then leans over not realizing it's making Gohan slightly uncomfortable, and whispers "Between you and me apparently he scared the bank robbers yesterday real bad that their personality has changed drastically."

Gohan looks away and gulped, ' _Crap! Well looks like scare tactics are too much, thanks Piccolo'_ he looks back over at Videl staring right at him.

"Well… what do you think" asked Videl.

"Um I don't know if I'm the best person to ask about this" said Gohan trying to get the conversation off of the scare tactics he used on the criminals. "Has he like done anything else like this?"

Videl leans back into her chair. "No not really but he even makes the police scared, like when one of the officers asked if he was willing to answer questions he just stares and said another day." said Videl.

"Well I'm not really sure what the best thing is to do" said Gohan trying to end the conversation. However Videl carried on the conversation.

"I took a nap in first period and I had a dream about him" said Videl which made Gohan blush slightly. "After I had that dream, I told myself I had to talk to him. How do you think I should do that?"

 _Is this girl really asking me this_ thought Gohan. "I mean I guess when you see him fight crime you can ask…" suggested Gohan.

"Well I don't think he'll answer me" said Videl.

Gohan has a light bulb go off in his head "Oh why don't you just ask I mean isn't that what the police officer did" said Gohan.

"Yeah you're right I mean he does just fight crime, no big deal. Thanks Gohan" said Videl facing forward.

"Oh it's no problem" said Gohan. ' _Crime rates going to drop when news gets out on what I did to the criminals, and if there is crime Videl can probably handle herself'_ thought Gohan remembering today's actions ' _and I'll just watch over like I did today and jump in so she doesn't get hurt, It's foolproof'_ thought Gohan while smiling.

Gohan doesn't talk to Videl for most of the the class, just some small conversations, and when he leaves for lunch he goes outside similar to yesterday. Videl and Erasa eat lunch together and talk about the Golden Guardian. Videl tells Erasa that she plans on talking to him in order to see if he's a threat.

"Of course he's not a threat, he fights crime Videl" said Erasa. Videl ignored that comment and they kept talking. Next class begins and Gohan, Erasa, and Videl all have small talk, Gohan managed to reveal very little about him and when asked he said he was just a private person.

Finally it was gym class, Gohan walks into the gym in order to find the teacher. He finds a man with a clipboard standing with a whistle over around his neck. "Excuse me, I'm a new student in your class."

The coach looks up, "Okay my name is Mr. Shimada, every class period you have to dress up in athletic clothes and participate" said the teacher.

"Well I have a doctor's note" said Gohan, as he hands the teacher the doctor's note.

"Hmm… recovering from a torn rotator cuff on your left shoulder, well I guess this note is good for the rest of the month, but you still have to dress out. As for now just go over and take a seat at the bleachers" said the teacher. "It's Son Gohan right?"

"Yeah that's me" said Gohan.

"Alright Son" he said as he blows his whistle causing both locker rooms to open and students come out.

Gohan takes a seat and pulls out a book that Bulma wrote but she hasn't released yet, ' _Maybe I can write a book one day'_ thought Gohan.

Videl and Erasa come out in their gym clothes and they notice Gohan sitting on the bleachers, "Hey Videl, why is Gohan sitting over there, let's go ask him" said Erasa but before Videl can answer the whistle blows.

"Alright everyone, let's get some stretches in before we start our warm up lap" said Mr. Shimada.

Videl finishes early and walks over to Gohan who was reading. "Hey, why aren't you participating" asked Videl.

Gohan looks up from his book, "Oh I got surgery on my left shoulder recently, so I can't participate for like a month."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us" said Videl.

"Well to be honest I don't think you guys cared…" said Gohan.

Videl paused, ' _Wait, he's right I don't care, right?'_ "Oh um well I'm sure Erasa will give you a big lecture so get ready for that" said Videl beginning to walk away but not before noticing the book he was reading. ' _A book about Bulma Briefs, I guess he's interested in science and stuff'_

Gohan goes back to his reading as the class carries on with their activities. Later he is forced to hear a friendship speech from Erasa and as soon as she finished he walked towards the exit. As he leaves he sees Mrs. Nozawa carrying a package down the stairs. ' _Well I got to go over and help her'_ thought Gohan.

"Excuse me Mrs. Nozawa do you need a hand" said Gohan.

"Oh that would be nice young man" said the old lady giving Gohan the box. Realizing the two girls might be behind him he pretends that his shoulder hurts as he carries the box into her classroom.

"Aww Videl did you see that, even with a hurt shoulder he still carried that package for her" said Erasa.

"Yeah whatever what a hero" said Videl, maybe he does have a good heart. Her mind shifts back to the Golden Guardian, ' _I've got to be on top of all crime in this city, next time I see him I will get some answers'_ thought Videl exiting the school.

Meanwhile back in the art classroom, "Thank you for the help young man, what did you say your name was again, I know you're in my class tomorrow" said Mrs. Nozawa.

"Oh I'm Son Gohan" he said while putting the box on her desk.

"Hmm" said Mrs. Nozawa.

Gohan looks up "Is something wrong" said Gohan with concern.

"Oh nothing" said Mrs Nozawa.

"Oh okay I'll see you tomorrow" said Gohan while leaving her classroom.

' _That boy, his good nature reminds me of that other boy from the tournament many years ago, what was his name'_ She takes a seat while opening her package. "I'll remember eventually" she told herself while taking out new art supplies.

After school was over the video of the Golden Guardian taking out the criminals was leaked which struck fear in the minds of criminals and brought joy to many people. Gohan heard from Bulma what the general reaction was and he was satisfied. However, Videl was still trying to connect the dots about the Golden Guardian.

"He's appeared everyday except today, so tomorrow he'll probably show up" said Videl putting her folder away.

 **Meanwhile...**

A car was driving towards Satan City with a man in a fancy suit inside.

"Driver find us a good hotel for the night, tomorrow morning I'm visiting my brother" said the man while smoking his cigar.

* * *

 ** **WELL this took a while, It's a combination of school plus writing issues. Fun fact I scrapped the whole chapter after I finished it the first time. I was unhappy with the dialogue hopefully you guys still like it.****

 **Anyways…**

 **Next time: Will Mrs. Nozawa remember? Will the Golden Guardian appear? Will Gohan manage to keep up his relationship with Videl and Erasa? Will every school day be one chapter?**

 **Find out next time!**


	8. Background

**Chapter 8: Background**

 **Satan City after school…**

Gohan flies around in his Golden Guardian outfit high above the city so no one spots him while looking out for crime. He is flying over the city as an alarm from a store goes off. He looks down and sees a man running with a bag of money in his hand jumping into a getaway car and driving around.

' _There's a policeman near he'll be chase him'_ thought Gohan ' _Being passive sucks but I have to in order to avoid Videl.'_

He watches the car drive recklessly around the city and notices more officers are joining the chase. ' _I'll only get involved if it's to save someone's life'_ thought Gohan.

Suddenly an all too familiar jet copter joins the chase. Videl spins the car out and then chases down the criminals taking them out with stiff kicks and punches. After she finishes with them she looks around the sky and then leaves on her jet copter.

' _She's going to be looking for me every time she gets the chance'_ thought Gohan _._ "She has everything under control I should probably move to a new city" joked Gohan but then he pauses. _Actually that's not that bad of an idea that'll really throw her off_ thought Gohan flying away.

 **The Next Morning** …

A car pulls up to the jail that holds Brian James. A man in a tan suit with short hair exits the car. "I haven't been inside a prison in 10 years" said the man. "Well at least this time I'm The one visiting" he said while walking up the steps to the visiting center.

"Hello I am here to visit Brian James" said the man in the tan suit.

"Of course just follow me" said the receptionist. They enter a room, "He'll be out in a bit, there's vending machines if you want anything."

"Thank you miss" said the man. 3 minutes later Brian James enters the room and sits across the man. "Well well well, it's been quite sometime hasn't it."

"Let me get to the point, I'm done with the crime, I'm done with everything. Ryan, you can take the rest of my men or whatever I own." said Brian.

"Do my ears deceive me, what the hell happened to you. Something crazy must have happened in order for you to be like this" said Ryan.

"Yeah, I got caught up by some Golden guy, and I know you so you better not go after that guy. You'd regret it, so don't even bother" said Brian.

"I won't, don't worry. Well if it's what you want little bro than go for it. It was nice to see you again, How long do they have you in here for" asked Ryan.

"Well my trial is in a few weeks, I'll find out by than" said Brian.

They both stand and go in for a hug and say their goodbyes. Ryan walks out the prison and heads towards his ride, "Golden guy, interesting" said Ryan stepping into his car.

 **Meanwhile…**

' _What an uneventful class'_ thought Gohan leaving his first class. ' _I wonder how Videl is reacting to not seeing the Golden Guardian yesterday'_ thought Gohan walking into his English class.

Erasa and Videl are already sitting as Gohan takes his seat. "Good morning how are you two" said Gohan.

"Tired" said Erasa.

Videl says nothing but has an annoyed look on her face.

' _Is she getting impatient over not seeing me yesterday it's like only been a day'_ thought Gohan.

After a couple minutes Videl watch goes off and she gets an excited look on her face as she runs out the room while telling the teacher she has to go.

' _Oh okay well if she doesn't come back in like 10 minutes I'll fly over_ ' thought Gohan. ' _Or should I check in 5 maybe 7 minutes, but what if someone gets hurt.'_

"Gohan are you okay you look uneasy" asked Erasa with concern.

"Oh I'm um… fine" said Gohan unconvincingly.

"Well if you stay acting like that you should probably go to the nurse" suggested Erasa.

"You know what that's a great idea I'll probably go if I don't feel better in… oh i don't know 10 minutes" said Gohan nervously.

"If you say so Gohan" said Erasa focusing back on the class.

10 minutes later Gohan asks Mrs. Clinkenbeard to go to the nurse. He heads to the roof and then flies off without changing into his Great Guardian clothes. ' _Alright It shouldn't be too hard to find Videl'_ thought Gohan. He sees a bunch of police cars heading towards the station, ' _Well maybe I can find something out from them'_ thought Gohan following the cars.

He watches the officers take out 3 guys in handcuffs. "It's a good thing Videl was there to teach you punks a lesson" said one of the officers while hauling one guy out of the back of the police car.

' _Okay so she took care of those guys but where is she'_ thought Gohan as he began to fly away to look for her. He sees the scene of the crime due to the yellow police tape surrounding a building, Gohan spots Videl talking to what he assumes is a news crew. "Phew, I'm glad she's okay" said Gohan, he checks the time. "I should head back now just in case" said Gohan taking one more look at Videl, ' _She's fine, I hope'_ thought Gohan as he flies back to school.

Gohan makes it back to school undetected, he runs down the stairs, ' _I can't believe I was flying around in my normal clothes, stupid stupid'_ thought Gohan. He enters his English class again and takes a seat next to Erasa.

"What did the nurse say Gohan" asked Erasa.

"Oh you know she just gave me an ice pack and told me to lie down" said Gohan.

"That does sound like something she'd do" said Erasa.

The bell rings and Gohan packs up his stuff, "Hey Gohan, Videl texted me and asked if you can take her stuff to the next class" said Erasa.

"Oh I guess so" said Gohan grabbing Videl's backpack and then starts walking off to his next class.

He takes a seat away from the rest of the students and then class begins. After a couple of minutes Videl walks in apologises to the teacher and then proceeds to walk up towards Gohan. Gohan starts to give Videl her bag so she can take her seat elsewhere, but Videl sits next to Gohan anyways. ' _Okay… everytime we talk, she mostly asks questions, I just got to prepare for the worse'_ thought Gohan.

After a few minutes Gohan thinks of an idea, ' _If I guide the questions than she can't ask something I'm not prepared for.'_

He turns to face Videl, "So what did you have to go do" asked Gohan all innocently.

"Oh the usual, crime fighting" said Videl casually.

"You seemed pretty excited when you got that call" said Gohan

"Yeah, I was hoping to try and do the thing you said, ask The Golden Guardian if we can talk, but he didn't show up" said Videl.

"Oh wow that's bad luck, well hopefully you get to see him soon" said Gohan hopefully.

Videl pauses, "Yeah, hopefully."

Class goes on with just small talk between Videl and Gohan. She asks a few questions but nothing too bad that Gohan couldn't handle. Lunch begins and once again Gohan decides to eat outside. Videl chats with Erasa about the crime.

"So no Golden Guardian" said Erasa.

"Nope, this is the second day in a row no one has seen him" said Videl.

"That's interesting, Oh and I talked to Sharpner the other day, he said his wrestling tournament ends soon and he'll be back like next week" said Erasa.

"I just hope he didn't get more annoying than from when he left" said Videl while eating her Caesar Salad.

The day progresses and eventually it is the last class of the day, Mrs. Nozawa's art class. "Alright class, I know lots of you are fans of martial arts" said the elderly woman. This caught the students interest and most of the students began discussing about the one, the only, Hercule Satan.

"Settle down class, I want you to all draw the first thing that comes to your mind when someone says martial arts. You guys have a couple minutes" said Mrs, Nozawa.

Most of the class draw dojos, Mr. Satan, themselves but in a training gi. Videl draws herself on a stage facing a silhouette of another fighter. Gohan draws his father's orange gi with the Turtle School symbol.

Mrs. Nozawa goes around the room complimenting everyone's work and chatting with some students. Then she stops at Gohan's drawing and smiles, "Gohan, where did you get the inspiration to draw this."

"Well I like martial arts and…" he begins to whisper, "I think the Turtle School is better than Mr. Satan's dojo."

Mrs. Nozawa laughs, "Well what do you know about the Turtle School, Son."

Videl looks up from her drawing and then looks over at Mrs. Nozawa and Gohan. "Well I just know what I've read in books, just stuff like that Muten Roshi is the master of the school, but he no longer takes any students."

"Roshi, that name sounds familiar" said Mrs. Nozawa.

"Well he has been around for many years, it's possible, I mean he is a legend" said Gohan.

"Gohan, do you know any students from the Turtle School" asked Mrs. Nozawa.

"Oh no, the book I read didn't mention that at all" said Gohan, ' _Wow I'm really getting good at this whole making stuff up on the spot thing'_ thought Gohan.

"Well I remember there was this one tournament I went to when I was younger, I forgot about it until now, there was these 2 young boys representing the school and they had gi's just like the one you drew" said Mrs. Nozawa.

"Well I guess I got inspiration from the book I read" said Gohan rubbing the back of his head, ' _Oh I hope she doesn't find out that she's talking about my dad and Krillin.'_ thought Gohan.

Mrs. Nozawa goes back up and begins talking to class about an art competition, where the primary focus is on designing martial arts clothing. "I wanted you guys to get into the mindset of martial arts because the winner will get financial backing from Hercule Satan himself to sell the gi to the public" said Mrs. Nozawa as the class murmurs in excitement "It's called the Gi Design Contest."

' _Well I'm not going to try and win this, I don't need to see him again'_ thought Gohan while starting to doodle some more.

"Gohan why haven't you mentioned that you're a fan of martial arts" asked Videl staring intently at Gohan. "If you want us to be your friends than you have to tell us stuff like that." She pauses, ' _Well I guess he'd make an alright friend, at least better than Sharpner'_ thought Videl.

"Oh, well I didn't think you would think of me as a friend Videl" said Gohan looking up from his doodling.

"I mean Erasa and I are the only people you've actually talked to so I guess we're friends…" said Videl. Then there was a pause between them, but before anyone could say anything Erasa speaks up.

"Guys I am so going to win this competition, I have the perfect plan, it's going to be a robe with a dark red color and the logo is going to be in the front. What do you guys think?" asked Erasa.

"Well I hope you win this competition Erasa" said Gohan.

"Wait what about you, don't you want to win" asked Videl.

"No, not really" said Gohan.

"But I thought you liked martial arts, A normal person would be ecstatic at this opportunity to work with my dad in order to sell their very own gi" said Videl.

Gohan smiles, "Well I appreciate the concern Videl, but fame isn't anything to me."

"Well I guess that makes sense, you aren't head over heels for me like everyone else in this school" said Videl. "Anyways, do you practice martial arts Gohan" asked Videl.

"Kind of, but it was a fight where I hurt my shoulder, ever since then I haven't practiced martial arts too bad" said Gohan, ' _Well, I'm not lying technically'_ thought Gohan.

"Well of course you can't practice martial arts, it's a torn rotator cuff you probably only have just been able to move your arm properly" said Videl.

"You're right, now I usually just meditate" said Gohan.

"Meditation, what does that have to do with martial arts" asked Videl. Gohan begins to laugh lightly, which really angers Videl. "HEY, what's so funny Gohan" asked Videl angrily.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Gohan.

Before Videl can say Mrs. Nozawa starts speaking again, "Alright for the rest of the class I want you to work on your gi's in silence, some of you really need it to focus."

The class begin designing their gi's with only Gohan and Videl not participating, Videl uses the rest of the class time to glare at Gohan for laughing at her. Meanwhile Gohan is in deep thought on how he's going to avoid Videl. ' _Maybe she'll get a call from the police, or I can just say I learned about different types of martial arts, or I can try to run away'_ thought Gohan.

As Gohan thinks about what to do Videl watch goes off, "Twice in one day, great" said Videl running out of the classroom.

A couple of minutes later the bell rings and people start exiting the class. "Remember class submit your designs by next class, and you might be one of 8 in the school who will have their designs sent to Hercule Satan." she stops at Gohan. "Son, why don't you submit the gi you designed earlier."

"Designing isn't really my thing, so I guess I'll pass" said Gohan.

"Oh such a humble boy, have a nice day young man" said Mrs. Nozawa.

Gohan heads out of the classroom and heads towards the roof where he uses the clothes beam and goes Super Saiyan to transform into the Golden Guardian. He flies around searching for Videl, ' _Hopefully she finished them off again so I can just go home'_ thought Gohan. Eventually Gohan sees a wall of police cars and what appears to be a hostage situation. "Oh good."

Gohan flies closer to the crime scene remaining undetected by everyone. Videl approaches a group of 5 thugs with a briefcase, she then hands them the briefcase. "As soon as we finish counting the money we'll let all the hostages in the building go" said what Gohan assumes to be the leader.

Videl turns around and immediately the boss pulls out a knife, Gohan immediately fires a ki blast knocking the knife out of the boss' hand. Videl immediately turns and knocks the boss out with a spinning kick to the head. The remaining 4 pull out their guns and Videl freezes, after a tense staredown they decide to retreat, they slowly retreat carrying their unconscious boss. The police officers decide not to follow and instead go in and help the hostages.

After the staredown Videl immediately runs around looking at the sky in order to find the Golden Guardian. "That must have been him, no one fired a gun and it burned that guy's hand while knocking that knife out." Videl gets into her jet copter ' _I have to find him, I need answers.'_

Meanwhile the group of criminals are driving away out of the city. "Man what the hell was that" said the boss. "We were about to get so much money for that hostage crisis and taking out that Satan girl."

Suddenly the driver of the car screams, and the car skids onto the side of the road. "JOE, WHAT ARE YO-" he freezes.

Approaching the car slowly was the Golden Guardian in a dark red gi and a black belt, a demon logo on his left side. He disappears and then reappears right in front of the car. "Get out" said the Golden Guardian.

All of them oblige without saying a word, Gohan immediately knocks out every one of them, he uses the clothes beam and all of them are left with dark red shirts that have the demon logo on it. He picks up a cell phone that one of the criminals had and dials 911, when the operator responds he just says the location of the criminals and then drops the phone. Gohan takes one last look of the criminals and then flies away.

Videl gets a call where the criminals are and flies to that location immediately, "Man I wish the sun wasn't facing this exit, I can barely see" said Videl. She tries squinting but then a fast flash of golden light flies towards her. Her mouth drops but by the time that happens the flash of light passes her. "Tha- that has to be him, but I have to check on the crime" she pauses, "UGHHHH, fine" said Videl deciding not to chase the Golden Guardian. "I will get you next time no matter what."

When she gets there she finds all of the criminals knocked out, "That pretty much confirms it, the Golden Guardian saved me, but why did he leave all these shirts like this and how" Videl wondered. She calls for backup and watch overs the criminals in case they wake up. By the time they wake up, the police have already arrived, when asked about the Golden Guardian, they have no memory. In fact, they have no memory of what happened today, they all have bumps on their head, and each were diagnosed with concussions.

' _He's so scary, do I really want to meet him'_ thought Videl to herself as she goes home. "Crap, I forgot to question Gohan, Oh well I'll do it tomorrow."

Meanwhile as Gohan flies home he thinks to himself, ' _I'm going to have to scare all these crooks if I want to fix this don't I, Oh well.'_ he then stops, "I really hope Videl doesn't go too crazy tomorrow."

* * *

 **Shoutout to Victor0606, you the real MVP**

 **Schools over so hopefully more updates… hopefully**

 **Next Chapter: How will Gohan handle scaring all the criminals in Satan City? How will he handle Videl's martial arts question? Who will win the Gi Design Contest? Will Sharpner return?**


	9. Planning

**Chapter 9: Planning**

 **Thursday, January 12th, 3:00 am**

Ryan James is awake on his laptop, "That's it, the Golden Guardian's logo is the same one used by the Demon King Piccolo. I remember those days, absolutely terrifying, even worse than Cell. But what is the connection between them. Must be something old school, no one uses kanji's anymore, maybe I can ask Tao what he thinks" he closes his laptop. "I should get some sleep, I haven't been this excited in quite some time."

 **The Following Morning…**

Gohan awakens for school at 5:30 am, an hour and a half before he usually wakes up, he leaves a note on the kitchen table for his mom saying he left for school early. He changes into purple gi with a red belt, goes super saiyan and flies off towards the city. He drops off his bag in the forest surrounding the city then flies into the most crime ridden part of the city and uses his ki to fire a demon logo on the side of the biggest brick building. Some people came out to watch him due to all the noise the Golden Guardian was making. He turns around to face the crowd and says in a cold tone "Any more crime, and you answer to me."

Gohan flies off away from the city, and lands in the forest surrounding the city. He changes into normal clothes "I should walk to school it will give me a good chance to clear my mind" he smiles, "I wonder how what **she's** going to do." said Gohan beginning his long walk to Orange Star High School.

Meanwhile with Videl, she wakes up puts on white pants, an orange long sleeve, over that a blue tank top that says "Fight" in red font and yellow shoes. She turns on her watch and gets at least a dozen notifications from it. "Was there something going on when I was sleeping? Like what the hell, why did they need to call me a dozen times." She makes a call to the police chief.

"Videl, is that you" asked the police chief.

"Of course it's me, so what happened, you guys called me like crazy is it that serious" asked Videl.

"I don't think you're going to like this… it's the Golden Guardian" said the chief. "He kind of made a big scene."

Videl frowns when she hears this "Give me all the details" said Videl.

"Around an hour ago at approximately 6:07 am, the station got multiple reports of a disturbance in Sector F of the city, we sent out officers to the scene and when the officers arrived they saw the Golden Guardian carving that demon logo he uses into an apartment complex. After he finished he speaks to the crowd that surrounded him, threatening all the criminals of Satan City, and then he flew away" said the chief finishing up the events.

"Wha- I mean, ho-, What were those officers even doing there, did they stop him" asked Videl.

"Our officers didn't do anything to stop him" said the chief.

Videl pauses, then thanks the chief before hanging up. She immediately runs over to her files that contains all the information she's collected about the Golden Guardian. She immediately pulls out yesterday's files on the laser appearing out of nowhere and the 5 criminals taken out and left with demon shirts. Another file about the bank robbery with Brian James, her interrogation with the criminals, the video of the Golden Guardian stopping them. She rereads all the smaller crimes involving the Golden Guardian.

"That demon logo, It's always been there, to that jacket, his clothes, it's been everywhere related to him" said Videl. "I have to find out the origins of that logo, it may be a lead" she rereads the bank robbery files. "Wait, he said he would answer questions when he took on that bank robbery" she looks over at her clock, 7:30. "I'm not going to school, until I get this, I need to find out this demon thing. He's a possible threat, even the police are afraid to act against him." Videl proceeded to scour the internet for all the information on the demon logo.

She discovered all the history with Demon King Piccolo taking over the world and Junior at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. She discovers that history did not give the name of the person defeating Piccolo, the only thing mentioned was that it was a kid . However, history also remembers that a man named Son Goku won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, but there are very few witnesses describing the finals of the match between Junior and Goku.

"Fear, that must be why he's using that demon logo, historically both of the people who used that logo were quite fearsome and very dangerous. It makes sense, all those witnesses I talked to they were scared out of their mind, none of them are going to try and commit crime anymore, but why is he taking such an aggressive approach?" she looks at the clock. "9:00, I can't believe it, I've been researching this demon crap for over an hour. I should head over to school, take a break from all of this research." said Videl packing up her stuff and walking downstairs.

As she was leaving she runs into her father, "Videl? I thought you already left, why are you still here?" asked Hercule Satan.

' _This is a longshot, but I guess It wouldn't hurt to ask'_ thought Videl. "Hey dad what do you know remember about King Piccolo? He was around when you were younger" asked Videl.

"Well, as you know Videl I wasn't always rich and famous, my family couldn't even afford a TV back in the day" said Mr. Satan. "I didn't find out of what he did until days after, all I know is that some people were truly terrified of him. But if he were to appear today I would have stopped him just like Cell" said Mr. Satan with a boisterous laugh.

"How about the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament, what do you know about that?" asked Videl.

"That was the last tournament that used those damn tricks, people used tricks like that for years, up until the one I won. Now no one uses them anymore, it's like a new age of martial arts" said Mr. Satan with another great laugh.

"Well that wasn't really helpful, but thanks dad, I guess" said Videl walking out of the mansion. She gets in her jet copter and checks the time "9:20 so I'll probably be in English by the time I get there."

 **Earlier with Gohan…**

It's 7:20 by the time Gohan gets into the city, ' _Schools in 40 minutes, I guess I can walk around the city'_ thought Gohan. As he walks around he notices that there are much less people out in public, and cars. ' _Well it seems that everyone is scared now, they'll loosen up soon, it's human nature to stop caring after a while.'_

After a stroll with a distinct lack of crime Gohan heads to school, and gets there at 7:45. He notices that most people at school are talking about the Golden Guardian. ' _Wow, news really gets by fast here'_ thought Gohan while walking to his class. As Gohan heads to class he overhears some students saying that the Golden Guardian is scary and that they don't trust him. When Gohan hears this he smiles a little, ' _Well I bet they won't be committing crime anytime soon.'_

Math class goes on like normal and eventually time passes and Gohan heads over to English class. He notices a lack of Videl but Erasa was there, he smiles, ' _Videl's probably freaking out'_ thought Gohan. "Hey Erasa, why so gloom?"

"Videl hasn't been answering her texts so I'm kinda worried she might be overreacting to the Golden Guardian scenario" said Erasa.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Gohan pretending to be clueless.

"Well in case you haven't noticed" said Erasa sarcastically, "She's been kinda obsessed with the Golden Guardian, like finding out his motives and stuff like that. Well he did something today that would pretty much make Videl all detective like."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Erasa, I mean all the Golden Guardian does is fight crime, Videl worries too much" said Gohan.

"You're right Gohan" said Erasa with a smile. "Oh, you should probably know, it isn't always just Videl and I."

"Oh so there's another friend" said Gohan. "Why haven't I met her yet."

"Well our friend is actually a guy, and he's been at this wrestling tournament ever since the beginning of the year. He'll be back next Monday" said Erasa.

"Okay, well that's good to know, what kind of guy is he" asked Gohan.

"He's just like any other jock, all confident and what not and loves sports, but he was there even before Videl got famous so he's a true friend" said Erasa. "He probably won't be too crazy about having you around, he's protective even if we don't need it, especially Videl."

"I get it" said Gohan with a smile.

' _Oh he's just so cute'_ thought Erasa staring at Gohan.

At around 9:40 Videl arrives at school in her jet copter, and walks towards her English class. She walks in and takes her usual seat besides Erasa. They talk about Videl's morning and what she did when she found out the news of the Golden Guardian. Eventually the bell rings and class ends so Erasa heads to her next class leaving Videl with Gohan.

Videl turns to Gohan and they walk over to history, "I know you gave me advice about how to get answers from the Golden Guardian before, but I'm going to need a faster plan."

They arrive in the classroom and sit next to each other, "Well tell me what you know about him, the more I know, the more I can help. Oh and if you don't mind me asking, why are you coming to me for advice to question the Golden Guardian" asked Gohan.

"Well you gave me good advice before, it's like a neutral point of view and" she pauses and looks away "I guess I trust you" said Videl.

"Well thank you Videl, that means a lot" said Gohan with a smile.

"Alright let me just try to remember these details, I did spend a lot of time reading this stuff this morning so I'll be fine" said Videl. She explains everything about the Golden Guardian from the demon logo, to fear, to the criminals. When she finishes explaining everything class time is over and it is now lunch.

As Videl packs up her stuff, "So do you want to join Erasa and I for lunch, we can talk strategy there" said Videl.

"I'd be happy too" said Gohan. They walk towards lunch together and are joined by Erasa shortly after they reach the lunch table.

After some small talk and eating Erasa looks over at Gohan "So Gohan, how come you decided to sit with us today."

"Well Videl and I have to talk about confronting the Golden Guardian" said Gohan. He looks back at Videl "Anyways, you told me that he agreed to answering questions, right?" Videl nods, "Why not invite him to an event and ask him questions there" suggested Gohan.

"How am I supposed to invite him when I haven't even seen him" asked Videl.

"Like a public invitation, he can't escape hearing about that" said Gohan. "Plus your father is Mr. Satan so he can pay for it."

"Hmm… you know what this doesn't sound that bad of a plan, how did you come up with it" asked Videl.

"I read a lot and I guess I got it from one of the books I read" said Gohan.

"Oh yeah, you told Mrs. Nozawa that… Hey wait a minute, YOU LAUGHED AT ME YESTERDAY" said Videl angrily yesterday.

' _Great'_ thought Gohan. "I'm sorry about that Videl, I just learned martial arts differently and meditation is very important the way I learned" said Gohan.

"Well clearly it's not that great if you got your shoulder hurt" said Videl which made Gohan frown. "If your shoulder wasn't hurt I would have totally beat the crap out of you for laughing."

' _Another day Gohan, another day'_ thought Gohan beginning to pack his stuff.

"Now hold on," interrupted Erasa. "Videl he just helped you by suggesting a plan to talk to the Golden Guardian, and he apologized. Set your pride aside for once."

"Okay fine, but whenever you're recovered, I want to face you, it'll be interesting dealing with a new style, everyone I face always fight the same way" said Videl. Then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, despite the fact they all have the same class, Gohan chooses not to walk with Videl and Erasa.

"Hey Videl, I don't want you to drive Gohan away from being our friend, he's a nice guy, so please don't go off on him like that" said Erasa. "Plus, I think he's cute and I may want to ask him out."

"No promises, but I guess I can try" said Videl. They both enter the class and find Gohan sitting in the corner of the room away from their usual spot.

Class goes on as normal without any interruptions and then it is gym class. Erasa and Videl head over to the girls locker room and Gohan to the boys. He gets assigned a locker and then he realizes he didn't bring gym clothes, ' _Great, I'll just go to the bathroom and use the clothes beam there'_ thought Gohan. He heads over and uses the ray to make some baggy gym clothes and then heads out with all the other guys.

After the coach takes attendance Gohan heads over to the side of the gym and takes out a book to start reading while everyone else plays volleyball. ' _I should probably practice controlling my ki to a regular humans by the time this injury heals up'_ thought Gohan.

Class ends and Gohan goes to the locker room but not before being stopped by Erasa. "So Gohan, what are you doing after school today" Erasa asked.

"Just going home, why do you ask" asked Gohan.

"Oh I was just wondering… Um can I have your number I'd love to talk to you more" asked Erasa.

"Oh I don't have one" said Gohan.

"Oh, okay um catch you later" said Erasa running off into the girl's locker room.

' _Strange'_ thought Gohan walking back into his locker. After he dresses in his normal clothes he heads out of the school. ' _I should go home now it's not like there will be any crime, Oh I can visit Bulma'_ thought Gohan.

Videl flies home quickly in order to talk to her father about possible events that she can invite the Golden Guardian to. She runs into her father's "office" causing her father to jump up. "Dad do you have any events coming up in the city?" asked Videl.

"Well we have a formal event this Sunday, why do you want to know you hate being all fancy" asked Mr. Satan.

"I'm going to invite the Golden Guardian and have him answer some questions" said Videl.

"Okay, but why?" asked Mr. Satan.

"He's dangerous dad, have you seen what he's capable of, we can have another situation like Cell" said Videl.

"Sweetie those were all just tricks, he won't do any harm especially with me around" said Hercule.

"Have you actually read anything about him" asked Videl.

"I am far too busy for that sweetie" said Mr. Satan. Videl shows a video of the bank robbery the Golden Guardian stopped on her phone. When Mr. Satan sees the footage, he is reminded of the Cell Games, ' _They look like those guys 7 years ago. But it can't be, they're all gone, Yeah of course it's not real, just a trick'_ thought Mr. Satan.

"Sweetie, it all just doesn't seem realistic but if you want to invite him go ahead, just don't keep your hopes up" said Mr. Satan, "Oh and if you're going you have to dress formally."

"Okay, fine" said Videl leaving Mr. Satan's "Office." She calls a local news station in order to set up a conference for that night. "Alright, that's phase one" she looks over at her pile of homework, "Damn it, well at least it will kill some time" said Videl beginning her work.

 **Meanwhile…**

Gohan is flying towards Capsule Corporation after making a quick stop at his home. He enters how he usually does and finds Bulma snacking on some strawberries in the kitchen. "Hey, Bulma, is it possible for me to get some cell phones, Mom wants them in order to communicate better when we're out" said Gohan.

"Well sure Gohan, you probably need one anyways, for all those lady friends you have at school" said Bulma laughing.

"Well one of my friends did ask if I had a phone today" said Gohan. "But no, it's not like that."

"Alright just give me a moment" said Bulma. She gives them the newest models and Gohan flies back home.

"What a nice day, got Videl to invite me to a public event that way I can get the public on my side, made a good attempt at reducing the crime in Satan City, and I got some new phones for Mom, Goten, and I" said Gohan. "I should ask Mom to train with me, if I train with her I'll definitely show some ki restraint" Gohan smiles at this thought. "Who would have thought asking mom for training."

 **That Night…**

Videl lands near the local news station and the workers there guide her to a podium outside where the press conference is being set up. "Great, it's open to the public, I can see the newspaper cover tomorrow already" said Videl. "Whatever."

After a couple minutes the press conference was ready and Videl heads towards the podium. "As you may know, recently we have had some crimes be stopped by a man we know as the Golden Guardian, well I would like to invite him to a formal at the Casa de Satan this Sunday" said Videl into the microphone. "He has stopped crime before and this way we can get to know a little bit about this new hero of Satan City."

As soon as she finishes the crowd immediately starts asking questions, but Videl shuts them all down quickly, "Just because this is a public press conference doesn't mean I have to answer any questions, and no there is nothing going on between us, I haven't even met him yet so get over yourselves goodnight" said Videl leaving the podium.

In the crowd a certain Ryan James was present, "Well I know where I'm going to be this Sunday, I want to see him for myself" said Ryan laughing slightly walking away and pulling out his phone.

* * *

 **Next Chapter…**

 **Will there be any crime in Satan City? Will Friday the 13th bring any bad luck? How will Gohan's first week of school conclude? Will the Golden Guardian publicly respond to Videl?**


	10. The Response

**Chapter 10: The Response**

 **Friday, January 13th, 7:00 am**

Gohan wakes up and walks downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast, "Good morning Mom, how are you?" asks Gohan taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh I'm fine, how about you" asked ChiChi.

"Oh I'm okay, and um… I know this might sound weird, but can you help me train" asked Gohan rubbing the back of his head.

ChiChi turns around with a confused look, "Wait, why do you need my help just get Goten to help, you're way stronger than me."

"Well I have a gym class and eventually I'm going to have to participate with all these normal people so I have to control my power to a human level" said Gohan. "And well you're my mom so I'll be trying my best to not hurt you."

"Well I guess, it'll be a little weird, but anything for my little boy" said ChiChi. "Here's your breakfast."

"Thanks Mom" said Gohan beginning to eat his breakfast. After he finishes he flies over to Satan City and lands in the outskirts of town "Hmm it seems like it's going to snow soon" said Gohan. He goes around the city and buys a newspaper and reads that the Golden Guardian had been invited to an event this Sunday at the Casa de Satan. "A formal, that'll be interesting" said Gohan. ' _Wait how am I supposed to accept this invitation'_ thought Gohan. ' _I'll think of something.'_ Eventually Gohan heads to school where he would hope to have a normal day for once.

Meanwhile, Videl wakes up and gets out of bed she brushes her hair a little bit then throws her brush to the side. However she threw the brush a little too hard and cracked a mirror that she had on her wall. She doesn't think much of it and in no time at all she's on her way to school flying in her jet copter, ' _That golden fool better respond soon, I'm not going to dress all formally if I don't have to'_ thought Videl. She lands and then walks into the school heading to her first period.

She meets up with Erasa in the hallway, "Hey Videl, I heard the news, have you heard anything yet from the golden hunk" asked Erasa.

"No, I haven't heard anything" said Videl.

"Well it is Friday the 13th so maybe you'll get some bad luck and he won't respond today" said Erasa.

"Oh yeah it is, and I broke a mirror today too, that's funny" said Videl.

"Wow, you definitely are going to have bad luck today" said Erasa.

"I don't believe in superstitions" said Videl. They both walked over to their first period that they shared. Class was normal, nothing happened and eventually the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Eventually, English class began and the situation was normal with the normal seating order.

Gohan looks out the window "I think it's going to snow guys" said Gohan.

"I checked my phone earlier it won't snow Gohan" said Erasa.

"Oh that reminds me I have a phone now" said Gohan.

"That's awesome! Can I get your number now" asked Erasa.

"Well I don't know how so you do it" said Gohan handing over his phone.

"Woah Gohan this phone is brand new, how did you even get this" said Erasa which made Videl look over at the phone.

"Oh, I found a way" said Gohan smiling. "Do you want my number too Videl?"

"Sure, I guess" said Videl reaching for the phone and putting her number in.

Class ends after a couple of minutes and Gohan and Videl go on to their history class. They sit next to each other while the teacher teaches. "Gohan, do you believe in bad luck" asked Videl.

"Well kind of, I do believe luck exist, but I don't believe in stuff that makes luck better worse" said Gohan.

"Exactly, Erasa told me I'd have bad luck because I cracked a mirror and it's Friday the 13th" said Videl.

"Well if anything does happen to you it's probably a coincidence" said Gohan. They continued their small talk and eventually it was lunch time and Gohan once again sat with Erasa and Videl. Around this time the snow began to fall down, lightly, which proved Gohan right and the weather app on Erasa's phone wrong.

"Gohan, how did you know it was going to snow?" asked Erasa.

"I've lived most of my life outside, so I learned to expect the unexpected, especially when it comes to weather" said Gohan. The school day proceeded as normal, up until the final class of the day, art with Mrs. Nozawa.

She made everyone turn in their designs for the gi competition and then began talking about association with pictures and colors, to better understand this she assigned pairs for everyone in the class. Gohan was partnered with Videl, and Erasa was partnered with a girl named Angela. "Okay class now I want you to answer 3 of these questions from the list I have on the board, you can pick any of them, but don't show your partner" said Mrs. Nozawa. The list of questions included, What color, food, animal, weather, time of year, activity, word,etc. do you associate with your partner.

After everyone wrote down their answer, Mrs. Nozawa explains how association in art can be applied to anything in the world, then for fun she tells the class to share their answers with their partners and encouraged them to say why.

Gohan rubs the back of his head and faces Videl, "Well for activity I said Martial Arts which is you know self explanatory, For color I said blue because your eyes, and for word" he pauses "actually you tell me your 3 before I say my last one" suggested Gohan.

Videl eyes him suspiciously, "I said black for color because your hair, for word I said innocent, and food I said rice, those 2 are self explanatory. Anyways what was the last word you described me with Gohan."

Gohan takes a deep breath, "When I think of you the word I think of is… short. Now before you get upset, I'm sure you're a great martial artist, I haven't really seen you fight but I don't have to in order to tell you're great at it. My point is just because I think you're short doesn't mean I think of you any less."

Videl glares but then smiles softly, "Well how about you come over to Satan dojo then you can see how good I really am."

"Well not today the snow is really picking up if you haven't noticed, so I'll just try to get home for today" said Gohan.

"Well if you say so" said Videl. After a few more drawings, class ends and everyone begins packing up their stuff. Gohan goes to get his jacket from his locker, because he knew he couldn't go out in the snow without a certain someone raising questions.

Videl walks out of the school and throws her capsule that contains her jet copter into the snow, she walks in and tries to turn it on. It doesn't turn on, Videl tries again to no avail, she recapitulates her jet and goes back inside. "Great, just my luck, ugh, I hate getting rides from other people, I wish I can walk but I forgot my damn jacket." said Videl sitting on a bench.

"Maybe you do have bad luck" said Gohan, walking up to where Videl was sitting. "Here" said Gohan handing over his jacket to Videl. "I have another one in my locker so don't worry about it, and hey this way you can walk home without freezing to death."

Videl blushes slightly while reaching for the jacket, "Thanks" said Videl putting on the jacket. "Well, see you next week, get home safe" said Videl walking outside.

"See you later Videl" said Gohan. As soon as Videl is out of sight he goes over to the roof and turns into the Golden Guardian with a black and gray gi, with a red belt. He senses Videl's ki and waits for an opportunity to catch her alone.

Videl is walking down the street wearing Gohan's oversized jacket, ' _Jeez this jacket is huge, and it smells… good'_ she blushes, ' _I hope Dad doesn't see me in this he'll ask all kinds of questions.'_ she turns into a small trail that's a shortcut to her home. ' _I should get Gohan something nice, I mean he did let me borrow his jacket, but maybe he'll get the wrong idea, I mean I don't like him like that. Erasa has a thing for him so I'll just play it safe and text him thank you again'_ thought Videl.

Suddenly she got a chill, then a burst of golden light landed in front of her causing her to fall into the snow. She gets the snow out her face and looks at what landed in front of her, it was the Golden Guardian, with his hand extended out to pick her up. She took his hand and began studying the physical characteristics of him since this is the first time she has seen him up close. golden haired, green eyes, muscles, a dark gi, and a cold stare.

"I accept your invitation, however I will not dress formerly, I hope that's fine with you" said the Golden Guardian before turning around and beginning to fly away.

"Wait, stop" said Videl, "I only invited you to have you answer questions, why go through all that when you can answer them now."

The Golden Guardian looks back and smiles, "I promised the public I'd answer questions, not just you" said the Golden Guardian before then flying off. Videl watches him fly away from the city.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I finally spoke to him" she begins running home, "I have got to tell Erasa and Gohan about this" said Videl starting to run home. She arrives then texts Gohan "Thanks again for the jacket" and then calls Erasa. They talk about what just happened and Erasa teases Videl that she has a date for the formal.

"It's not a date, and he said he's not just answering my questions, so there's probably going to be a bunch of people trying to speak to him" said Videl.

"Well you better tell me everything that happens, oh and what are you going to wear, wait what is **he** going to wear" asked Erasa.

"Crap, I forgot it's a formal event, and I do not want to wear a dress" said Videl.

"How about we go to the mall tomorrow, hopefully the weather will be better, we can try to find something formal that you'd be willing to wear" suggested Erasa.

"Fine, but I won't like it" said Videl.

"By the way how did you get home, your ride was broken right" asked Erasa.

"Oh I got a ride from someone" said Videl while looking at the jacket Gohan let her borrow.

"Oh we should ask Gohan to come with us to the mall" suggested Erasa.

Videl immediately turns away from the jacket, "No no we shouldn't, I mean he already lives far away, we don't want to bother him or anything" said Videl quickly. "Plus, it's going to be me trying clothes on, how about we bring him shopping another time."

"Fine, Hey I'll text you later, Sharpner is calling me" said Erasa.

"Alright bye" said Videl. She hangs up and then decides to go to her father's gym in order to get a workout in. ' _Good thing this snow is out, otherwise there would probably be some crime interrupting my workout'_ thought Videl while entering the gym.

Meanwhile at Mt. Paozu, there is a distinct lack of snow, Gohan arrives and enters his home. He yells out "Mom, Goten, I'm home" while walking towards the kitchen. Goten runs down the stairs laughing.

"Gohan you better be ready" said Goten smiling.

"Why is that" said Gohan.

Suddenly he hears a door open and ChiChi walks down the stairs with her hair down in her blue outfit from the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. "Gohan, I know I've been against you training pretty much all your life but this is for you to fit in. In that case" she walks up towards Gohan. "TRAINING BEGINS NOW!"

The training consisted of Gohan trying not to dodge ChiChi's attack like they were nothing and instead be more human like when dodging, and faking pain when he got hit. Then it was time for human like offense, Gohan had to attack but not strong enough to send his mother flying or injure her. Now Gohan would never hurt his mother so he was extra careful during this training, they continued this training for the rest of the day. Eventually it was time for ChiChi to make dinner and the training ended, but there would be more training tomorrow.

"Gohan, I'm going to try shopping in Satan City, after our training tomorrow just to let you know" said ChiChi at the dinner table.

"Well let's hope it'll go better than last time. I'll just hang out with Goten" said Gohan looking at his little brother trying to eat as much as possible. After dinner Gohan walks into his room, sighs then sits down on the floor to meditate a little before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Next Chapter…**

 **What will Videl wear to the formal? Will Ryan James be able to get into the Formal? What will happen in Satan City with ChiChi?**

 **Find Out Next Time!**


	11. RIP

Well

I'm not going to finish this, I don't remember what I wanted to do and I don't like reading things I've written, if you want to finish the story then go ahead, you can copy and paste if you want you don't have to credit me or anything it doesn't matter so whatever.


End file.
